Hunter's Assassin
by Arkyz66
Summary: Guardian of the Hunt story, fairly general I guess. Still the start at least. Annabeth breaks up with Percy, and he leaves, and trains to become the best fighter the world has known. Eventually returns, and gains the trust of a silver eyed goddess. Eventu
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me, but constructive criticism is ok and accepted. I got some ideas for this story from one by Hans50, and he has given me permission to use them. Thanks man **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Percy POV

It was just another day at Camp Half Blood, and I was in the arena honing my skills when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. I glanced over my shoulder to see two grey eyes staring into my mine.

'When are you going to get ready for that date of ours tonight Perce?' Annabeth whispered into my ear.

I spun around pulling her into a hug, and cheekily replied 'I don't know. I'm not a girl, so it doesn't take me half a day to get ready.'

She punched my arm playfully, 'Well, I just don't want you to be late, that's all. It's our first date since the Giant War.'

'I know my love, I'll get ready soon, don't worry.'

She smiled radiantly at me, 'Good, well I'm going to get ready now. I'll see you tonight Perce.'

'Seeya Annabeth.' She gently kissed my cheek, before turning and running back towards her cabin.

I turned back to the dummies and automatons, and began to attack them. I had barely started when the conch horn sounded. We were under attack! I raced towards the entrance of camp, to see a demigod about 17 years old running towards us, being chased by two hellhounds and a drakon. He reached the top of the hill, before stopping and turning towards the three monsters. He raise his hands towards the sky, and summoning a huge blast of lightning down, completely obliterating the monsters. I stared at him shocked. How did he manage that with no training? Well, one thing was obvious, he was a son of Zeus. Golden dust floated down around him, and some of the younger campers looked at him in awe. Chiron galloped up to him, and welcomed him to the camp. I turned around, and headed back down to my cabin, and heard Chiron telling the kid about the camp. I got dressed for my date, before quickly checking how I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a sea green tie, which went perfectly with my eyes. I left my cabin, and headed to the big house to tell Chiron that Annabeth and I were going out for dinner tonight. I found him standing inside with his eyes shut, deep in thought. I walked up to him, and gently shook his shoulder.

'Chiron. Chiron! It's Percy,' I said

'Per-Percy? What are you doing here? Has something happened?' Chiron babbled tiredly.

'No, Chiron, everything is fine,' He sighed in relief. 'I was just coming to let you know that Annabeth and I aren't going to be at dinner at the camp tonight. There's nothing wrong, we are just going on a date.'

'Why did you come tell me then?' He asked

'You told me to tell you whenever I was going somewhere!'

'I did? Doesn't matter anyway. Feel free to go,' he said, a small smile on his lips.

'Thanks Chiron,' I said as I walked out of the Big House. I shut the door, and turned to see Annabeth standing there, waiting for me. I smiled at her, took her hand, and we headed towards the entrance of Camp Half Blood. We reached the top of the hill, to see the new kid standing in front of us with his arms crossed.

'Where do you think you are going?' he asked

_Gods he sounded like a snob_, I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to reply, but Annabeth got there first

'I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, and it would be wise of you to move aside before he gets cranky,' she said, elbowing me when she said the last part.

I glared at her, but laughed. I pushed him to the side, and called for Annabeth to hurry up. The kid stared at us, rage on his face, as we walked out of the camp.

Line Break

Annabeth POV

Percy took me into a really posh restaurant, and we made our way to our seats. Gods this place was beautiful. We were seated on a balcony over the ocean, with large braziers providing ample light. Being the gentleman he is, he pulled out my seat, before going and sitting opposite me. I looked at the menu, and was simply amazed at how many choices were on offer. I knew that Percy, being the son of the sea god, wouldn't order any sea food, and it would hurt him if I did. Instead, I decided I would order a chicken meal, with a glass of orange juice. A waiter arrived and took our orders. Percy was visibly nervous, and I grabbed his hand and smiled at him to calm him down. He relaxed, and I asked him if there was anything wrong.

'I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm needing to go away for a while tomorrow,' he said sadly.

'Why Perce? What happened?' I asked

'Nothing is wrong, but Dad wants me to come to Atlantis so I can practice my water powers. I'm really sorry to do this to you, so soon after me going to Camp Jupiter.'

I stood up and went round to his side of the table, stroking his cheek gently. 'It's ok Percy, I know it's not your fault,' I said before gently kissing him. He smiled thankfully to me, and I returned to my seat. The waiter returned to the table with our meals, and once he left, and we were alone again, we went to one of the braziers and sacrificed some of our food to our parents. We returned to our seats, and ate our meals in relative silence, laughing softly whenever one of us did something stupid. All in all, it was a great night. When we finally finished, I got up, and kissed Percy passionately, my arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, and we finally broke apart, our foreheads resting against each other, as we stared into each other's eyes.

'Thank you for tonight Perce, it was amazing,' I said happily

'You're welcome Wise Girl,' he replied with a smirk, before quickly sobering up. 'I'm sorry about needing to leave you again.'

'Don't worry about it Seaweed Brain,' I laughed, though I did feel a pang in my heart when I heard he had to leave again. I took his hand, and we walked out of the restaurant, before slowly heading back to camp. We snuck back inside, and saw that everyone was in their cabins. He led me back to mine, but stopped before we entered. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me gently. He held me there for a few seconds, keeping me warm, before looking into my eyes, with such love, my stomach was filled with butterflies. He gently lifted my head, and kissed me with such passion and intensity I was struck still with shock, before melting into the kiss. We eventually parted, to get our breaths back.

'Annabeth, I love you. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning,' he said gently.

'I love you too Seaweed Brain. Have a good sleep,' I replied.

He slowly turned and headed towards his cabin, and I stood there, waiting for him to enter. He turned around, saw me staring at him, at him, smiled and blew me a kiss. I smiled gently back at him, before turning and heading back into my cabin.

**Well, here we go, the first chapter done. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to update, I'm going away on an international competition next week, but I'm going to update this as often as possible. See you all soon with chapter two!**


	2. Atlantis

**Well, here we are with Ch. 2 :) Hopefully you'll enjoy it! To those of you who read the original version with that weird coding thing, I apologise, my computer stuffed up when I was uploading…. Hopefully it won't do it this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 2: Atlantis**

Percy POV

I felt someone gently shoving me and calling my name, and I groaned and rolled over on the bed, trying to get back to sleep. I startled awake suddenly when a bucket of freezing cold water was poured on top of me. My eyes shot open, and I was looking up into a pair of annoyed stormy grey eyes. I looked past her out the door, and saw that it was still quite dark outside. I looked back at Annabeth questioningly, and she rolled her eyes.

'It's your last day here for a while, can we not spend some time together?' she asked, exasperated.

'Of course I was going to spend the day with you Wise Girl, why wouldn't I?' I replied. 'But did you have to wake me up this early? What time is it anyway?'

'It's only 5:30 Seaweed Brain.'

'Only 5:30! That's too early!' I cried.

'Meh. Anyway, it looks like you are awake now,' she said laughing.

'All thanks to you Wise Girl,' I chuckled. 'Now get out so I can get changed.'

She winked at me before heading out of the cabin, leaving me alone again.

I jumped out of bed, heading straight into the shower. The warm water flowed over my skin, refreshing and energising me. I sighed and eventually got out, drying myself easily and getting dressed into my normal clothes; jeans, my Camp Half Blood shirt, and a pair of joggers. I walked out of the cabin, and was assaulted by a gust of cold air. I shivered involuntarily, and felt a hand slip into mine. I turned, and looked into the smiling face of my Annabeth. She led me down to the beach, and we lay on the sand together. She snuggled up close to me, her head resting on my chest, arms wrapped around my waist. I played with her silky hair, feeling it flow through my fingers. She pulled herself up, and gently kissed me, her hand gently stroking my face. She sighed sadly, and I knew what was about to come.

'I wish you didn't have to go Percy. Camp is going to be so boring without you,' she said.

'You don't know how much I wish I didn't have to go too. I get one week's rest, I need more!' I cried angrily. She kissed me again to calm me down. I sighed and took her hand into mine, drawing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

'You better Iris Message me every day!'

'I will, don't worry,' I laughed

'We should set a certain time, so neither of us are doing anything awkward, cause I really don't want you to IM me when I'm getting changed.'

'Yeah, that really would be awkward. How does 5pm sound?'

'That sounds great Perce,' Annabeth said smiling.

'We probably should be getting back for breakfast,' I said

'Do we have to? I'm comfy here,' she said, snuggling up closer to me.

'Ok, but only for another couple of minutes.'

I wrapped my arms around her, cherishing her warmth against my body. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until we heard the signal for breakfast. Annabeth sighed, before getting up off my chest and kissing me quickly. I got up and we walked hand in hand to the mess hall. I felt her hand slip out of mine as we moved towards our respective tables. The food arrived, and I took my plate and sacrificed some of the food to Poseidon, before heading back to my table, wolfing down the food as soon as I sat down. I finished my food, and was about to excuse myself from the hall, when Zeus suddenly flashed in. He looked around, glaring at all of us, before his eyes settled on the new camper, and his sneer became a smile. Zeus walked down towards the boy, before pulling him up and resting a hand on the boys shoulder. He cleared his throat to get our attention. Not like he didn't have it already.

'As you all know, a new demigod appeared yesterday, and singlehandedly defeated the three monsters chasing him. His name is Jett, and as some of you have probably guessed, he is my son. I want you to treat him well, he is both very special and very powerful. Give him a weapon, and teach him well, as he will cause a change at this camp!' Zeus exclaimed before disappearing in a lightning bolt.

Jett grinned at everyone before sitting back down. Chiron cantered to the front of the hall and addressed us.

'Campers, we will do what Zeus has required. We will give him a sword, and he shall be trained by both myself and by Percy. Does anyone have any problems?' he asked.

I stood, accepting the strange looks I got from Chiron as I did.

'I have a problem Chiron. I cannot train him,' I stated bluntly.

'Why not Percy?' Chiron asked.

'I am leaving today,' I replied before smirking. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

'And where would you be going?'

'My father has requested my presence at his palace by midday, and he wants to train me further with my powers.'

Chiron sighed, before bowing his head in defeat. 'Ok son, only I will train him then. How long do you think you will be gone?'

I looked at him sadly. 'I'm sorry Chiron, but I truly don't know. I could be gone for a week, or a year. Depends how much dad needs to teach me. May I go and pack?'

'You may.'

I turned and walked out of the hall, heading straight for the Poseidon cabin. I quickly gathered the bare essentials; Riptide, a bag of drachmas and my photo book. I left the cabin, and headed towards the Big House, where I knew Chiron would be. I saw him standing on the porch in his full centaur form, gazing glumly at the ground. I walked up to him, and he looked up at me, and a small smile appeared on his face. I drew a breath before speaking.

'Chiron, I am so sorry I have to go, but I really can't defy my father's orders,' I said gently.

'I know Percy, it's just that it will be so difficult to train this boy alone,' he replied sadly.

'Did you see what I saw in him too then?' I asked. Chiron raised his head questioningly. 'That he is going to be stuck-up, prideful, and an all-round snob?'

Chiron snickered, 'Yes, that's exactly what I saw.'

I laughed with him, before my gazed turned downcast again.

'Chiron, I need to go now, it's getting close to midday.'

'I know son. I will miss you dearly, camp will be very different without you here.'

'Hopefully it won't be too bad though,' I said as I hugged him tightly.

'Humph, unlikely seeing that new kid is around.'

We both cracked up at that. I turned and walked down the steps, but stopped near the bottom and looked back up at him.

'Goodbye Chiron, I will see you again once my training is complete.'

'Goodbye Percy, and stay safe.'

'I will,' I said as I turned and walked towards the beach.

I walked through the middle of the cabins, but stopped at mine and leant against it for a minute. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist, and I slid my fingers through the hands I knew belonged to my girlfriend. I turned around and pulled her into a tight hug, but soon pulled away slightly. I held onto her hand, and we walked down towards the beach together, enjoying each other's company for the last time in gods know how long. We eventually reached the shore, and as soon as we were out of sight from any other campers, Annabeth launched herself at me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck, her lips crashing onto mine. I smiled into the kiss, and hugged her tightly. She eventually pulled away so we could catch our breaths. I saw tears running down her face, and pulled her into a tight, loving hug.

Annabeth POV

My tears poured into Percy's shirt as he held me close in a warm comforting hug. I looked up into his eyes, and saw tears in them. I slowly pulled out of the hug.

'I'm going to miss you so much Percy. Just come back to me in one piece please. I don't want to lose you.' I said, as tears began to fill my eyes again.

Percy smirked at me. 'I'm not going to die Annabeth, don't worry. Just wait for me ok? No matter how long I take. I know you will like what's going to happen when I get back.'

'Perce, what are you planning?'

'I can't tell you Wise Girl, but I know you will love it. I really need to go now. I'm so sorry that this has to happen.'

'Just remember to Iris Message me everyday Perce!'

'I will don't worry,' he said, before leaning down and kissing me gently. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around him, before pulling back slowly, not wanting the moment to end.

'I love you Percy,' I said softly.

'I love you too Annabeth. Goodbye for now.'

He turned and walked into the waves, but stopped suddenly and turned back to me, and waved goodbye. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I saw him turn back and disappear underneath the waves.

**Well, I got chapter two done faster than I thought. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! See you all soon with chapter 3! Arkyz out :)**


	3. Betrayed

**Thank you for all the positive reviews I've had so far, it's made me feel like I've been doing something right :P I know that the last two chapters have been fairly short, but they should get longer in the future. Anyway, let's get onto chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 3: Betrayed**

Percy POV

I slipped under the waves, feeling it refresh me. I drew the currents around me, and propelled myself towards my father's palace. Suddenly, a rainbow flash swam in front of me, before stopping and looking at me. I swear it had a smile on its face. I looked at it confused, it was obviously a hippocampus, but why would it be happy I was here? Then I realised. It was Rainbow!

I called out to him with my mind, 'Hey Rainbow, how are you buddy?'

He neighed happily in response before telling me that we needed to travel quickly to my father's palace. I climbed onto his back, as he would be able to get me to Atlantis far faster than I could. He flapped his tail, and we powered through the water. I soon saw the huge green underwater palace that was my father's home. Rainbow stopped swimming, and I dismounted, and walked into the palace. A pair of mermen were guarding the doors, and attempted to stop me entering, before realising who I was and apologising profusely. The opened the doors to allow me entrance to the palace. I made my way to the throne room, where I believed my father would be. When I reached the doors, the mermen recognised me instantly, and for the first time since the Titan war, I entered my father's throne room. It looked far more magnificent than when I had last seen it. Then again, the last time I had seen it, the palace had been under siege. I approached Poseidon's throne, and his eyes gleamed happily when he saw me. I approached his throne, and bowed before him. He told me rise, and as I did, I saw that he had come down off his throne to embrace me. He held me to him tightly, and I couldn't help but smile widely. He rose back to his throne, and told me what I was going to be doing during my time in Atlantis. So much for this time being for expanding my water powers! I have to do more weapons training, have to learn how to use two weapons at once, have to forge a second sword and name it, and learn how to use it and Riptide together to channel my powers over the sea. It couldn't be too bad though. I get to see my father and Tyson everyday, and even though I'm not with her I'll still be able to see Annabeth through my Iris Messages to her. I took my scarce supplies to my room, and lay on the bed, determined to get some rest before the grueling tasks ahead of me.

Time skip - 6 months later.

Finally! I had finished making my making my new sword after 3 months of learning and attempting to make one. It looked almost identical to Riptide, the main difference being that it was made out of Atlantean Steel rather than Celestial Bronze. Like Riptide, the sea green metal gave off an eerie glow when extended. In its compacted form, it was a pen like Riptide, but instead of uncapping the blade, all I had to do to extend it was click a button on the side of the blade, and press a button on the hilt to compact it again. It was imbued with the essence of the sea, courtesy of Poseidon of course, meaning that I could summon water from it even if I wasn't near a water source. Very useful, if I do say so myself. I had been talking to Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia almost every night, which was great, but I still missed them so much! Annabeth had been acting a bit strangely recently, and I asked her if anything was wrong, to which she replied no. I didn't pry, I trusted her with my life, so I let her be. I was going to be going back to the surface soon, but I still had two things to do, one of which was for Annabeth.

Time skip - 3 months later.

I had just finished my last lesson with dad, brining my time in Atlantis to an end. I had just mastered the most difficult power I had, using the water inside me to transport myself anywhere. Basically it was a watery version of teleporting. And I had finished the ring I was going to propose to Annabeth with. I made it out of the same metal I made my sword out of, Atlantean Steel. It looked amazing. I had told Nico, Thalia and Annabeth that I would probably be returning to Camp Half Blood tomorrow, so I thought I might surprise them by coming up early. I sent a quick Iris Message to Nico and Thalia, to see if they had reached camp yet. Nico was there, and the hunters almost were, so I decided to put my plan into motion. I walked up on the seabed towards camp, and when my head was barely out of the water, I noticed a blonde haired girl lying on the beach kissing some guy. I didn't think that was Annabeth, but my senses were saying otherwise. Then I heard words that broke my heart.

'When are you going to break up with that Percy guy, Annabeth?'

'He's going to be coming back tomorrow, and I'll do it then ok? I still feel a little bad, he did fall into Tartarus with me,' Annabeth sighed.

I slipped back underwater in shock, but quickly recovered my senses. A plan came to my head, and I grinned evilly. I mentally sent a message for all the sea life in a 5km radius to scram. I reached out my senses, and once I found no energy signatures except my own, I put my plan into motion. I put my head above the water to make sure the two were still there, which of course they were, obviously oblivious to my presence, cause they were too busy eating each other's faces. I pushed the water away from me, forming a long walkway between two walls of water. '_Parting the Red Sea much_' I thought.

I put all the malice, hurt and betrayal I felt into my voice as I spoke. 'So Annabeth, I wasn't good enough for you.'

'Don't worry about waiting until tomorrow to break up with me Annabeth. I've seen enough to know you don't love me anymore. Why did you cheat on me? I fell into freaking Tartarus with you. You were my mortal point when I went in the Styx. I guess your mother was right. Children of Poseidon and Athena do not mix. Not the child of Poseidon's fault, we are too loyal, it's our fatal flaw after all. No, it's because you spawn of Athena are too damn proud. All you want is to be on the top. I guess this is goodbye Annabeth. Do not coming looking for me if you need help. I will not come.'

Annabeth was looking at me, tears falling down her cheeks. 'It's not what it looks like Percy!' she cried.

'Sure it's not Annabeth, you're just sitting on the beach making out with this guy here, when you knew I was going to be coming back tomorrow. Pity I tricked you and came up early! And I did here you say that you were going to break up with me tomorrow. Do you know what I was going to do tomorrow?' I pulled out the box that held the ring and threw it at her. 'I was going to propose to you, but your stupid pride got in your way, and you needed to have the next big thing didn't you.' I snatched the box back off her. 'Too late for that now,' I said, tears falling down my face. I threw the box in the air, clicked open my new sword, and slashed through the box, the ring, everything. 'Goodbye Annabeth. Go back to kissing your boyfriend here. Don't expect me to come back here.' I summoned a huge wave to cover the two of them, but before I could, Annabeth said something that made my grief even worse.

'I suppose you should know Jackson, I never loved you, I only used you for fame, and to get me to the top of the ladder. Have a good life without me,' She said.

The wave washed over the pair, and I ran into the woods, needing to vent my anger and grief.

I felt a tug in my gut, and saw a huge storm spreading around me. Wind and rain were lashing my face, but I didn't care. All I felt was the pain of this betrayal. I heard shouting voices, and realised that the campers were looking for the cause of the hurricane around me. I instantly let it disperse, and took my anger out on the beach. A huge earthquake ripped through the camp, and the seas started to thrash violently. I quickly climbed a tree, and looked out over the camp. All the campers were now running towards the beach, leaving me alone. I leant back into the tree, and wept, letting my pain and anger be released. I lowered myself to the ground, and headed towards my cabin. I quickly grabbed up all my important belongings and stuffed them in a bag. I snuck out of the cabin, and looked around to see if any campers were there, and of course there were none. I headed to mess hall, and saw there was no food. I was about to leave, when I noticed an eight year old girl sitting and tending the campfire. I smiled slightly, and headed towards my favourite goddess. She turned towards me as I approached, and I bowed respectfully to her, and sat next to her. She smiled gently at me, but her smile faded when she saw the pain in my eyes. She pulled me into a tight embrace, and I felt the hope from the hearth flow into my body. I smiled gratefully at her, and whispered a thank you. She smiled back before her gaze turned serious.

'I saw everything that happened to you Perseus. Never have I seen someone with so little hope. You have done so much for us, and you should be filled with more hope than anyone else. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my champion?' Hestia asked.

I stared at her shocked for a couple of seconds, before my mouth formed a huge smile. 'I'd love to milady!' I said.

Hestia grinned and pulled me into another hug. Fire came out from her body, and swirled around the two of us, before flowing into my body. I felt a rush of power come surging into my body. I marvelled at the new feelings inside of me. I felt so much hope inside me, and I felt like I could face anything. I looked down, and realised that I had grown, and was now standing at 6ft 3.

I looked at Hestia. 'Milady, if I may, what powers do I know have?' I asked.

Hestia cracked a smile. 'I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. As you know, I am the goddess of the home and the hearth. As my champion, you can now summon and manipulate fire, just like you can with water. You can also set your weapons on fire if you wish. You can summon fire from any part of your body, and if you become extremely angry, your fire can become Greek Fire. You can also use the fire to heal anybody, except yourself. Finally, you can teleport using fire, similarly to your water travel. From my other sphere of power, you can now summon home foods, you can sense the amount of hope a person has, and can increase and decrease the hope inside anybody, again except for yourself.'

'Thank you so much milady, I can see why you are the eldest Olympian,' I said, bowing respectfully. She glared at me gently.

'Perseus, you don't need to bow to me. And don't bother with the milady, I am Hestia to you.'

'As you wish mi-Hestia. Could you please stop calling me Perseus, it makes me feel ancient. I much prefer Percy.'

She smiled again and nodded. 'What will you do know Percy?'

'I plan on travelling for a while to train my powers and learn new weapons. Can you please not tell anybody of this? I don't want to be followed or questioned.'

'I swear not to tell anybody where you are or where you have been Percy. Also, to make your travels easier, I will take you to Medea's shop, and I'll buy you a potion to get rid of your demigod scent. It is the least I could do for you.'

'Thank you Hestia, I am in your debt.'

'No Percy, you don't owe me anything. Now let's get going shall we?'

I nodded and Hestia took my hand, and teleported us Medea's shop.

Line Break

Thalia's POV

The Hunters had finally arrived at camp, and I couldn't wait to see Percy again after almost a year. As soon as we crossed the boundaries, I realised something was wrong. A huge storm was covering the forest, when there should be no strange weather activities inside the camp. There was only one person apart from the gods that I knew could do that, and that was Percy! I immediately ran towards the forest, but screeched to a halt when the storm suddenly disappeared. I felt the earth rumble violently, and was thrown to the ground. The earthquake stopped, and I heard the seas being thrown into turmoil. I ran towards the beach, and what I saw shocked me. A huge crack was running along the beach, and the water was crashing violently, but no water was spilling over the huge walkway that the waters had parted around. But what shocked me most was seeing Annabeth weeping, holding the remains of a small box in her hands. A boy was holding her, his hands wrapped around her waist, and she was leaning into him. I ran over to Annabeth to comfort her, and saw the inscription in the ring. _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever_. Percy was going to propose? But he was still in Atlantis! Then I realised. He had come back early, and by the looks of it, found Annabeth cheating on him. No wonder there was such a mess! I turned back towards the cabins to try and find him, when I saw a flash of fire coming from the mess hall. I sprinted there, and ran straight into Nico. He was sitting on the ground sobbing. I pulled him into a hug, and asked him what was wrong.

He sniffled, 'It's Percy, he's gone.'

I gasped. 'What do you mean, gone?'

'He ran into the forest, and I followed him, but was thrown back by the storm. The storm dissipated, and I went in and searched for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. I came back here, and saw a flash of fire, but can't find him anywhere. I'm worried he found that the Labyrinth has returned, and he ran down there. Thalia, I need to go look for him.'

I nodded. 'Go search for him Death Breath. I'm going to get the Hunters to search as well. We will find him!'

He smiled weakly at me, got up, and ran into a shadow. I grinned grimly. When we find the Kelp Head, he won't know what hit him!

**Well, there we go, chapter 3. Sorry this took so long to put up, I've been extremely busy, and it took ages to get some ideas for this chapter together. I hope you enjoy it! See you all at chapter 4!**


	4. The Return!

**Thank you so much for all those people who are giving me good reviews. I'm probably not going to be able to update too often, as I'm in my final term of school. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

25 years later…

Story POV

25 years had passed since Percy was last seen. Only two people knew of his whereabouts, his patron Hestia, and the Lord of the Dead, Hades, who had found him when Percy rescued one of Hades' children. As reward, Hades blessed Percy with his powers, he could now shadow travel, summon and talk with ghosts, summon riches from the earth, control the shadows, and summon skeletal warriors. Percy had finally named his Atlantean Steel sword, calling it καταιγίδα που φέρνει, or Storm Bringer. During his travels, he had forged another sword, a curved hand a half sword, made out of Celestial Bronze, Mortal Steel, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron, which he named σκιά φωτιά, or Shadow Fire (**A.N. looks similar to Arwen's sword from Lord of the Rings**). On one side of the blade was the inscription for the word Shadow, written in black, and on the other side was the word Fire, written in orange. Whenever he lit the blade on fire, instead of being the normal orangey-red fire he normally created, the fire was a ghostly black. He had made a shield consisting of two joined warglaives, which he could split at will, to give him two warglaives. The warglaives were one of the hardest weapons he learnt how to use, but were one of his favourites. He made two small buckler shields, with sharp edges, and was able to use them as both offensive and defensive weapons. Five years ago, demigods had started appearing at the entrance of Camp Half Blood, with a hooded man, who disappeared as soon as the demigods were safe. The same had been happening with the hunters. All the demigods had the same description for the man, he was tall, had long black hair, and orange flaming eyes. The gods had been hoping it was Percy, but with that description, it couldn't be him. After the first demigods started appearing, the gods tasked the Hunters of Artemis with tracking the man down. They couldn't find any trace of him. Artemis was furious to say the least. No-one ever evaded her or the hunters. Until now. Thalia was driving the Hunters to breaking point. Nothing else was in her mind except finding both the mystery man and Percy. That's why they were never expecting the mass attack from the monsters.

Artemis POV

We had been searching relentlessly for the mystery man that had been avoiding us for five years. There was absolutely no trace of him whatsoever. The hunters and I were walking through a canyon, when a huge horde of monsters completely surrounded us. When I saw how many there were, I instantly knew we were screwed. There was no way we could kill that many monsters. I instantly ordered the hunters to form a circle, and to fire at will. Monsters were soon falling rapidly, but it was obvious it wasn't enough. We started moving to the bottom of a cliff, so our backs were protected. We reached the protection, but I knew we were going to die. There was no way we could compete against that many monsters. Suddenly something flew in front of the hunters. Was that a boomerang? I was broken out of my thoughts when 10 monsters were killed by the strange weapon. The weapon returned back to its owner, who jumped down off the cliff and landed in front of us. He clapped the back of his hands together, and two small shields grew into his fists. What use were they going to be? Then I heard the unmistakable hiss of arrows heading towards him.

Percy POV

I had just received a message from Hestia that there was a young demigod named Juliette, a daughter of Apollo, to be saved in Australia. I quickly teleported close to the house where she lived, and instantly knew where she was. I heard a scream and a crash of glass, then heard someone yell out.

'Juliette get back here right now, you wench!' came a males voice.

I saw a young girl running down the side of the house, her brown hair streaming behind her as she ran. She stumbled over the root of a tree, and I ran over and gently helped her up. She started to struggle in my arms, thinking I was one of the men. I told her I was sent by her father to get her, and to take her to a safe place. She eventually calmed down, and I quickly took her away from her former home. I took her to a park, and we sat down on a bench.

'What's your name little one?' I asked.

'My name is Juliette, and I'm 7 years old,' she replied timidly. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Percy,' I answered. 'Do you believe in the gods?'

'Like the Aztec and Egyptian gods? I guess'

I smiled at her. 'Well, your father is one of the Greek gods, Apollo, god of the sun, music and medicine. He sent me to come and rescue you, and to bring you to a place where other demigods like yourself can be safe. Now, are you hungry?'

She nodded so fast I was worried her head would fall off her shoulders. I asked her what she wanted, and being a daughter of Apollo, she wanted a hot cheese pizza. I clicked my fingers and a warm pizza box appeared in my hands. She stared at it shocked. I explained that just like Apollo was her father, that I had been blessed by Hestia, and was able to summon foods and heal. She accepted my explanation and wolfed down the pizza. I summoned another, and as she ate, I quickly looked over her. She had long scrapes down her legs from the fall, and a few bruises on her face.

I looked her in the eyes and said, 'I'm wanting to do something to you, but it might be scary at first. I promise I'm not going to hurt you.'

She looked at me uncertainly, but eventually let out a sigh. 'I trust you Percy,' she said.

I summoned some water, and sent it through her body, healing any internal injuries. I let it disperse, and summoned fire into my hand. She shied away, but I smiled at her, and the fired dimmed down to a soft glow. I touched her forehead, and the glow flowed from me into her body. The cuts slowly faded and the light disappeared. Juliette looked at herself, stunned, and then jumped up on me, hugging me tightly, whispering 'Thank you' over and over.

She eventually detached herself from me, and I knelt down in front of her. 'Now, there's two places I can take you. The first, where I went, is called Camp Half Blood, and there are both boys,' she visibly shied away when I said boys,' and girls there. You get to train, and go on quests. The other option is the Hunters of Artemis, a group of girls who are immortal and hunt monsters. They all hate males with a passion, and their leader is your father's sister, Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. The only catch is that you have to swear off love, and remain an eternal maiden. Which one do you want to go to?'

'You are the only boy who has ever been nice to me, so can you take me to the Hunters please?'

I nodded, stood up, and helped her to her feet. 'We are going to need to travel to America. That's where the Hunters are at the moment.'

'How are we going to get there though? It will take forever!'

'Actually, it won't take long at all. I am able to teleport places, and I know where the Hunters are, so we will be able to get there very quickly. Do you trust me?'

She smiled at me. 'I do trust you.'

I took her hand softly. 'Don't let go of my hand. This will tingle a bit, but if you hold on, you'll be fine,' I said softly.

She held on tight, and we disappeared in a flash of flames.

We arrived on top of a rocky outcrop and I heard the sound of fighting nearby. I gently pulled Juliette towards some bushes and told her to hide. She looked scared but did what I told her. I ran to the edge of the outcrop, and pulled out my boomerang. '_Ha, the irony._' I thought. I had just saved a demigod from Australia, and here I am using an Aussie weapon! I quickly surveyed the battle, and threw the boomerang. It shot away, and disintegrated a few monsters before returning to my hands. I caught it and replaced it on my belt, and jumped down in front of the hunters. I quickly looked at the stunned monsters and saw that about 20 dracaena were about to fire. I quickly clapped the back of my hands together, making my two bucklers to appear. I heard one of the hunters gasp, and I knew they would all be looking at me in disbelief. I heard a hiss as the first arrow raced towards me. I acted instinctively, and blocked the incoming arrow. More arrows were fired, and my arms started moving of their own accord, deflecting arrows as they came towards me. As soon as the arrows stopped being fired, I dropped the bucklers, and my warglaive shield formed in my left hand, and Shadow-Fire appeared in my right. Instinctively, I set my sword on fire, the familiar black flames curling up the blade. I lunged forwards, my sword decapitating a stunned dracaena, which instantly dissolved into golden dust. I ran towards the monsters' army and began to fight. Well, more like massacre. I heard an enraged roar, and I found myself facing the minotaur. I smirked at him, and he charged, his huge axe swinging down towards me. I quickly sidestepped the blade, and thrust my sword towards its chest, and he stared at me in shock as he started to disintegrate. At this point, the monsters were getting fearful, and some started to break away, deserting the battle. I heard a scream from the hunters, and as rush of heat flew over me. I turned and saw a drakon looking at me with a quizzical look on its face, wondering how I survived the fire. I grinned at it, before running towards it. It opened its maw and thrust its head downwards. I grinned insanely and jumped in its mouth. I did down towards its throat, and lit myself on fire. The gases inside the drakon's mouth caught fire and the drakon literally exploded. I stumbled out of its burning remains, and the monsters all turned tail and ran. I turned to face the Hunters, and saw them glaring at me. I ran into a shadow, and appeared on the ledge above them. I coaxed Juliette to come out of hiding, and reassured her that everything would be alright. I told her to close her eyes, and took her hand. I fire travelled back down the ridge and walked to the hunters camp. I saw a silver arrow flying toward me, and I quickly sent a small flame towards it, and it turned into ashes. I knelt down as I saw Artemis approach, and felt Juliette do the same.

Artemis growled at me, 'Who are you boy?'

I felt Juliette stiffen beside me, and I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before replying, 'I am the one who has been bringing you new hunters, on the instruction of my patrons.'

'How old are you?' she asked suspiciously. 'And who is your godly parent?'

'I cannot tell you who my parent is, I have been forbidden from doing so by my patrons. In answer to your first question, I am 18. My patrons made me partially immortal, in a similar way to your Hunters. I won't grow old or get sick, but I can still die in battle. So I have been alive for 43 years.' _Wow, that makes me feel really old,_ I thought to myself. 'Anyway, enough talk about me, I came here to bring you another maiden to add to your ranks.' I said, indicating Juliette. As I moved my hand, Artemis saw the SPQR tattoo on my wrist. She grabbed my arm, shifting into her Roman aspect, Diana, as she did. Her eyebrows raised when she saw it.

'Why do you have the tattoos of Neptune, Vesta and Pluto on your legion tattoo?' Diana asked, visibly surprised.

'I cannot tell you, as my patrons have forbidden me from revealing my identity, and to explain why, I would need to reveal myself to you,' I replied.

'You must come to Olympus with me. My Hunters and I have been tasked with tracking you down and taking you to the council,' Artemis said, reverting back to her Greek form.

'I cannot,' I replied. 'Whilst I am loyal to Olympus, it would be unwise to reveal myself.'

'I could always kill you, and no-one would be any the wiser.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Eh, feel free. I've seen enough horrors for one life.'

She gasped in shock. 'You need to come to Olympus, NOW!' She reached her hand out towards me.

I slowly started walking backwards, and ran into a tree. 'Er, no thanks. I need to go now. Bye!' I melted into the shadow of the tree, and reappeared on the outskirts of Manhattan. '_Probably should go see mum and Paul again_' I thought. I walked towards their apartment block, watching the occasional car drive past, headlights piercing through the darkness. As I walked through the night, a sense of dread began to settle over my body. I arrived at the apartment, and there was no sound coming from the building which was surprising. I walked to the door, and knocked. When nobody answered, the sense of danger began to overwhelm me. I pulled out the spare key from underneath a pot plant, and walked into the apartment. What I saw brought a chill to my bones. Paul was lying on the floor of the apartment his head crushed by a Cyclops' club, his son lying next to him, his neck and legs at an awkward angle. What made me mad, was seeing my mother lying on the ground, a flaming spear through her chest, Hyperion standing above her. I completely lost it at that. I yelled in rage, pulled out Riptide, and charged at the Titan. He threw a ball of fire at me, expecting me to be instantly vaporised. Giving him an evil smile, I caught it, and threw it back at him. He jumped aside in shock, and I felt a familiar tug in my gut. Rain began to pelt in the room, and I knew I was creating a hurricane. I started slicing Hyperion like a madman, golden ichor flowing from all over his body. I summoned a huge earthquake, and a tear opened in the floor of the apartment, a red glow and a pungent smell emanating from it. It led straight to Tartarus. I jumped up and kicked him into the hole, and quickly sealed it again. I collapsed on the floor, tears pouring from my eyes. I felt a wave of heat rush over me, and a pair of arms wrapped around me, comforting me as I wept. I raised my head, and looked into the warm eyes of Hestia.

'Milady, can we take them to Montauk please? Mum and Paul need a proper burial,' I asked.

Hestia nodded and flashed us to the beach at Montauk. There was a small boat lying on the beach, and I gently laid their bodies inside it. I placed a drachma in each of their mouths, and softly whispered 'You will make it to Elysium, I'm sure.' I pushed the boat into the water, and lit it on fire. Tears began falling down my face again, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, warming me in a comforting embrace.

'Percy, I'm sorry, but you have to come to Olympus. Artemis called a council meeting after you disappeared from her, and she told Zeus about Hades and myself. I know you don't want to come back, but please, I need you to come with me,' Hestia said sadly.

I smiled weakly at my patron. 'It's ok, I knew I would have to return there eventually. We may as well get going.'

She placed her hand on my shoulder, and we flashed to Olympus.

Time Change - 30 minutes earlier

Artemis POV

I had just accepted Juliette into the hunt as our newest member. As soon as she accepted, I told the hunters to gather together. When they had all arrived, I explained that I was going to call a council meeting on Olympus about the situation earlier that day, and left Thalia in charge. I flashed away, and appeared in the throne room of Olympus. Raising my bow upwards, I shot an arrow into the air, which exploded in a burst of silver, and walked over to my throne, waiting for the other gods to flash in. Hestia was the first to appear, arriving in a burst of flames. Athena was next, appearing in a flurry of owls, followed by Hephaestus, in a flash of fire. Apollo appeared at the same time as Dionysius and Demeter, with Hades following shortly afterwards. Aphrodite and Ares flashed in together, and a huge bolt of lightning signalled the arrival of Zeus and Hera. Poseidon was the last to arrive, flashing in with a weak sea breeze. He looked terrible, his skin was grey, and his usually mirth filled eyes were filled with sadness. Percy's disappearance hit him hard. Poseidon slumped into his throne, as Zeus opened his mouth to speak.

'Artemis, why have you called this meeting?' Zeus thundered.

'Father as you know, the Hunt and I were hunting the man who had been saving demigods, when we were surrounded by a large group of monsters. I thought we were doomed, especially when I saw the minotaur and a drakon there. We fell back to the underside of a cliff where we could defend better. Suddenly, a man dropped in front of us, small shields forming in his hands. He deflected the arrows that a horde of dracaena were about to fire at us, dropped the shields, and pulled out a huge shield, the likes of which I've never seen before, and a sword, which he set on fire. He set the monsters into retreat, saving the lives of all of us in the Hunt. He disappeared in a flash of flames, and reappeared with a young maiden. When I tried to get him to come to Olympus, he backed into a tree, before melting into the shadows and disappearing,' I said, glaring at Hestia and Hades. 'And I believe that at least two Olympians know of his whereabouts.'

Hades and Hestia shared a look, and Hestia stepped down from her throne. 'Yes, Hades and I have known where our champion is.'

Almost everyone gasped at that revelation. What had this demigod done to be the first person to ever become the champions of both Hades AND Hestia?

Hestia cleared her throat, and the room slowly became quiet. 'I will go and get our champion. It is about time he returned to Olympus.' She looked at Poseidon. 'I'm sorry my brother,' she said, flashing away before anyone could ask what she meant.

As soon as she left, Poseidon and Zeus both fell to the ground paralysed. Something bad was happening in their domains. When they recovered, they started hurling insults at each other, trying to figure out what could have cause such a disturbance. Hades suddenly paled, and ran out of his throne, into the shadows. He returned shortly afterwards, tears falling from his eyes. He slumped down on his throne, and turned to Poseidon.

'Brothers, I'm sorry, but I know what caused your domains to go into uproar. Three souls just arrived in the Underworld that are very dear to you Poseidon. Sally, Paul and their mortal child just died,' he said, his eyes downcast.

Poseidon began to weep when he heard the news, he dearly loved Sally and her family. It was then that Hestia returned with her champion, her arm around him comfortingly. He gave her a hug, shocking everyone except for Hades. He walked towards the centre of the throne room, and bowed to myself, Poseidon, before walking up to Hades and hugging him as well, which shocked us more than when he hugged Hestia! He slowly walked back to the centre of the throne room again, and knelt down in front of Zeus.

Zeus immediately stood up, and bellowed, 'Who are you demigod?'

The boy looked towards Hestia and Hades, who nodded. He lifted his hands towards his hood, began to speak. 'I am the demigod you have been searching for these last 25 years, and I have a request for you,' He began to lower the hood. 'My name is Percy Jackson, and I wish to die,' he finished lowering the hood revealing his long, unruly black hair and his dark sea green eyes, flickering with flames.

**Well there you go, chapter 4 is finally up! Sorry about how long it's taken, I've had a lot on, and I'm not going to be able to update much for the next month, cause I'm in my last term of school. I'm not abandoning this story, it will just take a while to update. Seeya at chapter 5!**


	5. A New Job

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed this story! It means so much to me! Well, here's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Poseidon POV

I couldn't believe it! My son goes missing for 25 years, just to finally reappear wanting to die. I looked around the room, tears blurring my vision. By the looks of it the rest if the gods were shocked as well. My gazed shifted to Zeus, who had fallen back on his throne in shock, and looked him straight on the eyes, begging him not to kill Percy. He nodded at me, and looked out over the council, before his gaze stopped on Artemis. Artemis slowly turned her head towards her father, and slowly nodded. Suddenly her eyes went wide, and her face became angry. She eventually let out a sigh of defeat, and slumped on her throne. Zeus slowly rise again, and called Percy to his throne.

Zeus cleared his throat and began to speak. 'Perseus, before I do anything, I would like to know why you want to die. What would the daughter of Athena think if she heard you died?'

Percy's fists clenched at the mention of his girlfriend, and his head bowed in what looked like anger. 'If you must know, the reason I disappeared for so long is because of her. I couldn't stand to be near her and see her cheating on me every day I was at camp. She betrayed me, and I no longer consider her my girlfriend. She is close to longer being considered a friend. When I saw her cheating on me, I realised why loyalty is a fatal flaw. When I get betrayed by someone close to me, almost all ties I've had with them are severed, and I lose all control on my emotions. That is why I ran away. I didn't want to do anything I might regret,' he said, anger pouring from his very being.

'Very well, I accept your explanation. However, we cannot let you die. You are too powerful, and would be extremely useful for any future wars. So instead of killing you, I would like to offer you a position as the Guardian of the Hunt. Artemis has agreed to this proposition, but is not completely happy with the decision,' Zeus said comfortingly, surprising everyone.

'I may not be happy with this idea, but you are the only man I have any respect for. However, if you even look at my Hunters in the wrong way, you will pay dearly,' Artemis said, annoyance evident in her voice.

Percy turned to face her. 'Milady, I have no intention of ever trying to flirt with your hunters, or make them break their oaths in any way. As proof, I, Perseus Jackson herby swear, not on the River Styx, but a death oath on Lady Chaos herself that I will never flirt with the hunters, or force them to break their oaths. I swear to be eternally loyal to you and the hunt, and will protect them with my entire being. I will protect their lives to the best of my ability, and with my life if necessary.'

Everyone was visibly floored by his commitment, but scared at the same time, no-one had ever survived a Chaos oath before. The air next to Percy rippled and darkened, as a pitch black portal appeared. A beautiful lady in a long flowing black dress walked out of the portal, and everyone in the throne room instantly fell to their knees.

'Rise Olympians. Young demigod, I have decided to accept your oath, as you are of pure heart. However, I wish to ask you some questions privately,' Chaos said gently.

I began to fear for my son's life. I wrung my hands as Chaos turned to face me. 'I sense your fear Poseidon, Lord of the Seas. Do not fret, I will not harm your son in any way,' she said, and I felt my fear drain away. Chaos took Percy's arm and gently took him into the portal.

Percy POV

Falling through the portal was one of the most painful experiences I have ever been through. It literally felt like my body was being torn apart and put back together. I stumbled out of the other end of the portal, and doubled over in pain for a couple of seconds, before slowly righting myself. I saw Lady Chaos sitting on a bench, and she beckoned me over. I sat down next to her, and she began to speak.

'Percy, I would like to know why you swore on my name. As you know, you are the first person to survive a Chaos oath, and to make it all the more impressive, you swore a Chaos Death Oath,' Chaos asked.

'Milady, I knew that oath sworn on the Styx could be broken, and I wanted Lady Artemis to know that I would never betray her. I know that she is extremely distrusting of men, not without reason, but I know I'm not going to act like other men. Women are not objects, they are living beings, and should be treated with respect,' I replied.

Chaos nodded when I finished speaking. 'I sense you are speaking the truth, and to be honest, I'm not surprised you act like this. You were raised with a very loving mother, and I know how much you are hurting right now. I have been watching you your whole life, and I saw everything that happened in your mum's apartment. With that, I would like to try and fill the void your mother's death left in your heart. Instead of just giving you my blessing, I would like to adopt you, and give you the title of Prince of the Universe, and make you my heir. Do you accept?'

I looked at Chaos shocked for a couple of seconds, before slowly nodding my head. 'I would love to milady,' I said, a smile lighting up my face.

She smiled back at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. 'Just call me mum, Percy. Just Mum.' She broke out of the hug, and started speaking again. 'I do not think it would be wise to tell the Olympians that I adopted you, because some of them *cough Zeus cough* would probably try to kill you for being too powerful. I'm going to give you a portion of my powers, which I will leave you to find out what they are. Because you don't know, I'm going to also give you a tent, as you will be living with the Hunters. It can magically shrink, just like your weapons, so it's easier to transport. You will also be gifted with wings, and the knowledge, weapons, and outfits of an assassin. I'm not going to bless you here, but I will when we return to Olympus.'

I pulled her into another hug. 'Thank you so much for doing this mum. I'm going to enjoy getting to know you more and more,' I said, a huge smile lighting up my face.

Chaos smiled back at me. 'We should be getting back now, Percy. Whilst time does pass differently here in the Void, they will still probably be wondering why we've been so long.'

I stood up, and, ever the gentleman, offered her my hand. She took it, and I helped her to her feet. She made a portal back to Earth, and walked through it. We arrived back in the middle of the throne room on Mount Olympus. Poseidon looked at the two of us strangely, but his expression returned to normal when Chaos started speaking.

'While talking to young Percy here, he has shown me that he has a pure heart, and is worthy of my blessing. I don't need to make him partially immortal, because well, he already is. Anyway, I need to return to the Void to look after the Universe. Seems like there are a couple of planets trying to destroy each other,' Chaos said. She snapped her fingers, and a beam of darkness shot out of her hand and surrounded me. The darkness completely covered me, and I felt a rush of power enter my system. A sharp pain came from my back, and a pair of 15ft midnight black wings tore out of my skin. I fell down onto one knee and almost collapsed from the pain. I managed to croak out 'water', and fell to the ground. I felt a blast of seawater, and instantly felt revitalised. I slowly stood up, my back cracking as I did, and saw my father standing near me, concern evident in his eyes. I smiled at him, and the worry left his eyes. I walked back to the middle of the throne room, and looked towards Zeus. He looked at my wings, and sighed.

'Well, I guess I have to let you into my domain now that you have wings,' Zeus said. 'Anyone who wishes to bless Percy here, can do so.'

Athena looked at me sadly. 'I guess I feel obliged to, seeing it was my daughter that betrayed you. I still cannot believe she did something as unwise as that,' she trailed off slowly, and looked down, but I noticed a few tears in her eyes. I slowly approached her, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

'Lady Athena, none of this is your fault. I never blamed you, and I never will. If you wish to bless me, you may, but you don't need to bless me if you wish not to. You know me, I don't really crave power, and whilst having more is useful, it isn't necessary. Do not worry about your daughter, I'm sure she is happy now,' I said, and I slowly pulled away, and walked back to the centre of the throne room.

Athena smiled at me, her eyes still pained, but recovering. 'Thank you Percy, I needed that comfort. Hestia must be very proud of you. I'm still going to bless you though, you are one of the only sons of Barnacle Beard that I actually like. Good luck protecting my sister, young one.' She stood up, and held up her palm, and a beam of grey light flew into my chest. I collapsed to the ground as a sharp pain filled my head. I gradually regained my bearings, and stood up. A flood of knowledge flew into my brain, and I subconsciously began forming battle plans, and looked for weaknesses and possible exits in the room.

Aphrodite stood up and squealed 'Ooooohhhhh I want to bless you Percy!'

I frantically scrambled back. 'No, no, no, please don't!' I cried desperately as I was surrounded by a cloud of pink. I stumbled out of the cloud coughing, and looked up to see the male gods looking at me enviously and the female gods looking at me with lust, except for Artemis and Aphrodite, who were smirking evilly and drooling respectively.

Zeus eventually spoke up. 'Well, if everyone has finished blessing Percy here, this meeting is adjourned.'

Some of the gods started flashing out, until only Hades, Hestia, Poseidon and Artemis remained.

Artemis was the first to approach. 'I'm not entirely happy with you joining the Hunt, but you are far better than other male out there. Your first test is to locate where the Hunters and I are currently camping. You have three hours.' She flashed out, and I felt my face pale. How was I going to find them in three hours when I had no clue where they were!

Hades was the next to approach. He laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed out gently, before shadow traveling out of the throne room. Hestia hugged me tightly, before quickly pulling back. She looked up at me with a smile. 'Good luck with the Hunters Percy. You will be able to gain their trust, it will just take time,' she pulled me into a hug again, and whispered into my ear, 'Good luck, son of Poseidon and Chaos.' She broke off the hug, and I looked at her shocked. She just winked, before vanishing in a flash of flames.

Finally, Poseidon approached. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I felt tears begin to wet my shirt. 'I'm so glad you're back Percy, I've missed you so much. I never gave up looking for you, and I'm so glad you are alive.'

I looked at my father, and smiled. 'Dad, it's ok now. I'm not going to be going anywhere for a while now. I have missed you too.'

He smiled back at me. 'If you ever get free time from the Hunters, feel free to come to Atlantis, Triton and Amphitrite have missed you.'

I nodded. 'I will dad, don't worry. I need to go and find the Hunters now. I will come see you sometime, don't worry.'

'Seeya Percy. Have fun won't you.'

'I will dad. I love you.'

My father smiled at me, and disappeared in a sea breeze. I began wondering how I would be able to find the Hunters, when I felt a small tug in the base of my skull. I smiled, and flashed out of Olympus.

Line Break

I appeared on top of a small hill, and spotted the Hunter's camp in the distance. I shot into the air, and what I saw made my blood boil. The Hunters were being attacked by a huge group of monsters, and I didn't see Artemis anywhere. I summoned my assassin's cloak, Riptide and Storm Bringer at my sides, two flintlock pistols on my chest and two on my waist. My right vambrace had a hidden blade with a hook on the end, whilst my left vambrace had traditional hidden blade, a poison gun, and a hidden gun. There were two throwing knife sheaths on my waist, one on each shoulder, and one on each boot. (**A.N. basically the outfit worn by Ezio in Assassin's Creed Revelations, with the guns used by Edward Kenway from AC Black Flag**) I pulled my hood over my head, and dove down in front of the Hunters. I slammed into the ground, the shockwave from the impact sending some of the monsters flying. I quickly rose from my kneeling position, and slowly stalked forwards. I pulled out the two pistols from my belt, and fired at a Cyclops and a hellhound, both of which instantly disintegrated. I dropped the two pistols and pulled out the other two, firing them with similar results as the first. A hellhound lunged for me and I punched it hard in the face, causing it to disintegrate. My hidden blades shot out from their vambraces, and I quickly became a whirlwind of death, taking my revenge on the ones who had dared to attack the ones I'd sworn to protect. The monsters began going into a full blown retreat, but I wasn't finished with them yet. I sent a wall of fire towards the monsters, and they screamed in pain as they disintegrated. Only a drakon remained, and I clicked my fingers, opening a hole in the ground that sent it straight to Tartarus. I clicked again, and the hole disappeared, levying only a slight scar in the ground. I turned around to check on the Hunters, to see twenty bows loaded and pointing at me. My eyes glinted dangerously, and I was about to retaliate when I heard a voice yell 'STOP!' I looked towards the voice, and saw it came from none other than Artemis, and I knelt on the ground respectfully.

'Hunters, drop your bows,' Artemis said as she approached me.

One of the hunters growled. 'What is that_ boy_ doing in our camp?'

Artemis sighed in defeat. 'The reason I was called to Olympus was because of this young man here. He is someone well-loved in Olympus, and even by one of my own hunters, but as a brother. He has been hiding and training after a shocking heartbreak and betrayal 25 years ago. He came to Olympus, and asked to die. Instead, knowing how much he was loved, Zeus offered him to become our guardian. Whilst I am not completely happy, he swore an oath to Lady Chaos herself, just to please me. He is the only male I respect, and he will never flirt with any of you, nor will he make you break your oaths. If he did either, he wouldn't just fire and go to the Underworld, he would fade. No afterlife, no nothing. He would never exist again.'

Surprisingly, Thalia spoke up. 'But most, he is still a boy, how are we meant to cooperate with him?'

Artemis' eyes glinted. 'Watch your words, my lieutenant, you would still be a tree without him.'

Thalia's eyes widened in shock, and she slowly crept forward. With a nod from Artemis, I rose to my feet, and slowly pulled down my hood. Thalia stared at me for a couple of seconds, before launching herself at me, pulling me into a tight hug, which I gratefully returned. Just as quickly, she pulled back, and shocked me, sending me flying backwards. I looked towards her and saw her bristling in anger. She glared at me, sending a shiver through my spine.

'Where have you been Percy? 25 years with no contact. I was beginning to think you had died. The only reason I never gave up hope is because Nico said your soul hadn't entered the Underworld. Do you know how scared I was Seaweed Brain?'

I looked down, feeling a stab of pain entering my heart as I heard the old nickname_ she_ used to call me. I bowed slightly towards Artemis and said softly, 'Milady, if I will, I would go set up my tent.' Before she could reply, I turned myself into water, and Vapour Travelled away.

I reappeared about a kilometre away from the Hunters camp. I was far enough away from them that I was respecting their privacy, but close enough so I could see if they were in trouble. I pulled out a small cube that was the compacted form of my tent. I threw it on the ground in front of me, and a small tent, about the size of a traditional three man tent appeared. I walked inside, expecting it to be the same size inside as it was outside, but what I saw stunned me.

**Haha, a cliff-hanger. Anyway, chapter five is now complete, and Percy has joined the Hunters. This may seem slightly generic at the moment, but I promise you, there will be some things coming up that you will not expect. Hehehe. Enjoy the wait, I may just take extra-long for the next chapter to come out. Just kidding, I'm not that mean. Hopefully it will only be about two weeks, but may be slightly more, because I've almost completely finished school, and I need to increase my grade in some subjects. Anyway, now that's done, Arkyz out! **


	6. Chores, Fights, and the Underworld

**Heyo again guys. Thanks for all of you who keep giving me good reviews, it means a lot. Some of the questions people have asked will be answered in this chapter, but I will answer some here. The week after Percy disappeared, the seven of the prophecy minus Percy were all offered immortality, to which they all accepted, and for those that have read BOO, Leo had returned. The reason none of the mortals noticed the earthquake or hurricane inside Sally and Paul's apartment is because Percy had gained enough control over his powers to use them in small areas, without effecting anywhere else. Sorry about how long it's taken for this chapter to be released, I've been focusing on school, and have now (finally) finished grade 12! Straight after that, my family and I went on holidays to New Zealand, and between the two things, I haven't had much chance to write. On top of that, my parents banned me from reading or writing fanfics, but I've managed to finally get this chapter done! However, I have produced an extra-long chapter for you. Anyways, now that's out the way, on to chapter 6, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Skulduggery Pleasant, Assassin's Creed, or The Tapestry series, as much as I wish I did. **

Previously:

_I looked down, feeling a stab of pain entering my heart as I heard the old nickname she used to call me. I bowed slightly towards Artemis and said softly, 'Milady, if I will, I would go set up my tent.' Before she could reply, I turned myself into water, and Vapour Travelled away._

_I reappeared about a kilometre away from the Hunters camp. I was far enough away from them that I was respecting their privacy, but close enough so I could see if they were in trouble. I pulled out a small cube that was the compacted form of my tent. I threw it on the ground in front of me, and a small tent, about the size of a traditional three man tent appeared. I walked inside, expecting it to be the same size inside as it was outside, but what I saw stunned me._

Now:

Percy POV

Instead of being about the size of a three man tent, I walked into the lounge room of what looked like a mansion. I breathlessly said 'Thank you mum!' and began to explore my house. I heard a crack, and turned to see my Chaos stepping out of a portal. I instantly ran up to her, and engulfed her in a hug, whispering thank you as she hugged me back. I eventually pulled out of the hug, and stood back, and looked into my mother's smiling face. She gestured to one of the couches, and we both sat down.

'Well, do you like your house Percy?' Chaos asked.

I looked at her incredulously. 'Like it? I love it! I can't believe you did this for me when I barely even know you!' I exclaimed.

'My son, I did this for you because I love you. Now, something you might find useful about this house. It is a completely separate dimension, basically a pocket universe. It may look like a two story house to you at the moment, but in reality its size is infinite. Whilst you will probably be using the house mostly for sleeping in, you can also use it as a portal between here, the Hunt, Atlantis, the Underworld, Olympus, and even the Void,' Chaos explained.

I was confused at why my house being a pocket universe would be useful, and then I realised. 'You made this a pocket universe so that anything created in here cannot be destroyed be the Book of Thoth. Does that mean there's another war coming?'

Chaos nodded grimly. 'There is one coming, but it is in quite a few years' time. Do not worry about it for a while though, it's more important to get the Hunt to accept you first. This isn't the only thing I came to talk with you about though. My daughter wishes to bless you as well,' my mouth dropped at this revelation. 'Nyx, get down here!' Chaos yelled.

A swirl of shadows appeared in the room, and solidified into the figure of a tall elegant woman in a black dress, long raven hair flowing down her back. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. 'I see you have filled out quite well since I last saw you, tourist.' Nyx said with a wink. 'Or should I say, brother. Anyway, I've seen some of your exploits, and I was hoping you would accept my blessing. Combining my power of shadows with that you already have from being the champion of Hades, your control over shadows should be exceptional!' she exclaimed.

Chaos let out a short laugh. 'It would also destroy your immortal body, and you would fade.' my face paled at this announcement. 'However, you can place your power over shadows into another vessel, much like the Necromancers you met in Ireland. What vessel would you like the power to be put inside?' Chaos asked.

'In the form of a ring would be great. Thanks mum and sis,' I said, causing bright smiles to appear on both of their faces.

'You are more than welcome little bro,' Nyx said happily. She walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. A swirl of darkness travelled down her arm, and entered my body. A rush of power entered my body, and I faintly heard Chaos snapping her fingers. A ring appeared in her hand, and I quickly grabbed it and slipped it on my finger. A trail of darkness slid down my arm and entered the ring, which began humming with power. I smiled up at Nyx and pulled her into another hug which she gladly returned. I suddenly stiffened when I realised what Chaos said.

I turned to Chaos with a quizzical expression on my face. 'You said this blessing would destroy my immortal body? I'm immortal? I thought I was just partially immortal!'

She just smirked, her eyes filled with mirth. 'Percy, my son, you became immortal as soon as I adopted you. I can't really have my son and heir dying on me now can I?'

I nodded at her logic. 'But the gods will find out I'm immortal whenever I'm wounded in battle. And doesn't that mean I'm now bound by the Ancient Laws?' I asked.

Chaos shook her head. 'I made sure the Ancient Laws don't affect you, you will be needed in the upcoming war, and most of the gods probably won't be able to help anyone because of those laws. Well, Artemis will, but not anyone else. And for your blood, I've enchanted it so it looks like mortal blood rather than the silver ichor of the primordials.'

I smiled widely and launched myself at her wrapping her in a hug. 'Thank you so much for doing this to me mum. I love you.'

She simply beamed at me. 'I love you too Percy. Please don't worry about the war yet. It will be coming in about five years, but Apollo won't get a prophecy, as the war involves beings outside the Greek pantheon'

'I won't worry about it mum, I promise. Well, at least not yet.'

'Thank you Percy. Now, go and bond with the hunters, I believe Artemis is coming to find you.'

I nodded, and she and Nyx flashed out. I made my way back to the front door of my tent, and walked out, straight into Artemis. She glared at me, and I flinched at its intensity. She smirked victoriously, and then cleared her throat.

'Percy, I sure hope you didn't think that being the Hunt's Guardian meant you would get a free ride. Because it won't be. Each morning you will have to report to me, before making the Hunt breakfast, and doing your chores. Also, Thalia wants to challenge you to a fight tomorrow. You may as well go to sleep now and rest in preparation for tomorrow, I want to see you fight at your best. Report to me at six a.m. please,' Artemis said.

I nodded. 'I will see you then milady,' I said before heading back into my tent. I walked into my bedroom, and changed into a pair of boxers, set my alarm, and collapsed on the bed, sleep quickly overtaking me.

Line break

I woke up the next morning at about 4:30 am, and walked out of my room and down the hall of my tent/house. I found my way to the bathroom, and went into the shower. The warm water cascaded over my body, rejuvenating and cleansing me. After about five minutes, I turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. I quickly got dressed, and went outside in search of a quiet place to practice my new powers. I found a clearing close to the Hunters encampment that was still wreathed in shadows. Perfect. I concentrated on the darkness, and saw it bending towards me. With a thought, a tendril of darkness came next to me, and became deadly sharp, literally a spear made out of shadows. A flick of my hand sent the spear hurtling towards a tree, where it embedded itself deeply, before dissipating back into the darkness of the clearing. I decided to practice with my powers, and lifted my hand towards the tree that the shadows has just pierced. I snapped my palm forward, pushing at the air. The tree was instantly uprooted, and flew backwards, smashing into a tree behind it. I smiled and sent another sliver of darkness, and severed the tree in half. I snapped my fingers, the friction making a spark, and curled my hands, the spark becoming a flame. I lit the tree on fire, but quickly extinguished it with my water powers. I spent the next half an hour practicing with my powers, before I returned to the Hunters camp. I climbed a tree next to my tent and looked out over the encampment, relishing in the peace I found. About five minutes before I was meant to arrive, I flashed in front of Artemis' tent. You may be wondering why I didn't shadow or vapour travel. Well, both of those forms of travel are still tiring, especially vapour travel. It takes a lot of concentration to be able to split all the molecules in your body into water and then reform them in the correct order. Shadow travel still gives me a headache whenever I use it. Shadow walking on the other hand is quite tiring, and the distance I can travel is extremely limited. **(A.N. Shadow travel is a PJO power, and involves running into a shadow. Shadow walking is a power from the Skulduggery Pleasant series, and involves warping the darkness around you and your destination. It is far more precise, in one of the SP books a Necromancer used the power to appear in the front seat of a car, but also far more tiring).** Fire travel, or flashing as I called it was far easier, as all I needed was two sources of flame, and as I could create flames, I could travel virtually anywhere. I stood in front of Lady Artemis' tent, unsure of whether I should knock or wait for her to come out. I opted for the potentially safer option, and sat down on the ground in front of the tent waiting for her to wake. A short while later the door on her tent opened, and she walked out. She looked around for a couple of seconds, before she noticed me sitting on the ground in front of her. She looked at me surprised for a second, obviously she had been expecting that I wouldn't have woken up and been waiting for her when I was told to. I stood up and brushed myself off, before bowing to her.

Artemis looked at me distastefully. 'Do not bow to me, it feels forced and that you don't mean it. Anyway, you are here for your chores. You are going to have to make each meal for the Hunters and I, and will have to sharpen the arrows and hunting knives we use, construct spare bows for the new hunters, do the laundry, and finally and obviously, help guard and protect us.' She said. 'But today, seeing it's your first day, and you have a spar coming up, I will be a bit lenient. You will still have to make all the meals, but you will only have to map out the camp and find any weaknesses in its design.'

I nodded my head, thankful for the easier day. 'I will do as you requested milady. Thank you for the easier day today. What do you want the Hunter's to have for breakfast?'

'Why Perseus, that is up to them of course. You have Hestia's blessing, so you can summon food, can you not? You will simply summon what each Hunter wants.'

'As you wish milady. I will head to the dining tent and wait for the Hunter's to arrive,' I said, before bowing down exactly 60 degrees, one foot in front of the other, and my arms behind me.

Artemis looked at me quizzically. 'What exactly are you doing?' She asked

I slowly raised myself from the bow as I replied. 'Well milady, you said you didn't like normal bows, so I have decided to do this one instead, as it is much more formal.'

Artemis sighed in exasperation. 'Very well _boy_, now get going so you can prepare for your fight after breakfast.'

I bowed again, and walked out of Artemis' tent, heading towards the dining tent.

Line break

I arrived at the dining tent just before the Hunters, and stood to the side as I watched them all sit down. They all turned their heads towards me, looking at me expectantly.

Phoebe glared at me, and growled, 'What are you waiting for _boy_? Are you going to cook us breakfast or what?'

I smirked slightly. 'Well, Lady Artemis told me to ask you girls what you wanted before I made you breakfast. So, what do you girls want?'

'Well, I would like some bacon and eggs, with a glass of apple juice, but you don't have any, so GET COOKING!' Phoebe said, yelling the last part.

I simply looked her in the eyes as I clicked my fingers, and, in a flash of flames, exactly what she ordered appeared in front of her. The eyes of everyone in the room bugged out when the food and drink appeared, and then turned to me suspiciously.

I sighed and said 'I swear on Chaos that the food in front of you as well as any other food I make or summon for you has not and will not be tampered with in any way that can harm you. Now that is over with, what do the rest of you girls want to eat?'

When I saw them all eyeing the food that was in front of Phoebe, I guessed they all wanted the same. With another click of my fingers, said food appeared in front of each Hunter. They instantly started eating it, their faces morphing to expressions of pure ecstasy as they tasted the beautiful flavour that came with the blessing of Lady Hestia. I continued standing to the side, until I sensed Artemis approaching. She walked into the tent with an air of indifference, but her countenance dropped when she saw her Hunters eating happily. I watched silently as she walked to her seat and sat down, and once she was comfortable, asked her what he wanted to eat. She looked around the room, looking at the expressions of bliss on her Hunter's faces, before asking for the same as them. I nodded, and summoned another set of bacon and eggs. I moved to the corner of the tent, and summoned myself a piece of toast which I ate quickly, before summoning a glass of milk. Once I had finished, I fell backwards into a shadow, reappearing outside my tent. I walked inside, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and ran back outside, spreading my wings behind me as I passed through the door. As soon as I was clear, I gave my wings a powerful flap, and shot into the sky. I began circling the camp, noting the locations of the tents and the strong and weak points of defence. Overall, their set-up was pretty good, but there were some flaws. I marked these all down, and headed back to camp after looking over the camp for about two hours. I flew down towards Artemis' tent, and tucked my wings back into my body as soon as I touched down. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. I heard her yell enter, and I walked inside. I saw her look up at me from where she was sitting at her desk, and when she saw it was me, her face morphed into a slight sneer.

She growled softly at me. 'What do you want _boy_? Are you already asking for a break?'

I groaned inwardly. This was going to be much worse than I thought. 'No milady, I'm not here to ask for a break. Quite the opposite in fact. I have completed the task you asked me to do,' I handed her the piece of paper that contained the map. 'Your camp set up is quite good, however, there are a couple weak points,' I pointed to places on the map, 'here and here. If you moved these three tents closer to the centre, the defence of the camp would be much better.'

She looked at me astonished. 'Very well _boy_, you may go. I wish you luck with you fight later on today. Thalia is one of the best fighters I've had in years.'

I smirked slightly. 'Don't worry milady. I doubt this fight will disappoint. I have been training and fighting for the past 20 years before I started rescuing demigods. I am a much better fighter than I was back when I left.'

Artemis grumbled under her breath. 'Just go, before I decide to give you more chores.'

I gave her my special bow, and turned and walked out of the tent, my robes swirling behind me. I left my hood off, because everyone here knew who I was, so there was no point hiding my identity. I heard a small gasp of excitement, followed shortly after by the sound of running feet. I turned around, just to be tackled in a hug by a young, over enthusiastic new Hunter. I patted the Juliette's brown hair as I slowly stood up, her arms still around me.

'How are you Jules? Are you enjoying the Hunt?' I asked smiling.

She beamed back at me. 'I'm loving it Percy, it so much fun. They gave me a bow and a pair of hunting knives, and Auntie Artemis said she's going to teach me how to use them. All the Hunters are really nice to me, especially Thalia,' my smile grew when I heard that. 'And I'm great thanks. Yourself?'

'I'm feeling marvellous Jules. I'm really sorry. But I need to go and get ready for my fight later with Thalia. But before I go, do you want anything to eat?'

'Yes please Percy. Could I possibly have some roast kangaroo?' **(A.N. don't judge, it tastes amazing). **

I snapped my fingers, and a plate of roast roo and mashed potatoes appeared in my hand, which I gave to her. She gave me another huge smile and hug, before digging into her meal. I gently patted her head before standing back up and heading towards my tent. I picked up the collapsed forms of Riptide and Storm Bringer, and placed them in my pockets. I collapsed Shadow Fire into its ring form and placed it on my finger in front of my shadow ring, and slid on the watch form of my warglaive shield. My halberd was already in my pocket in its pencil form, my bucklers were on the back of my hand, my boomerang in my belt, and my hidden blades were on my wrists. I double checked that my throwing knives were in their correct places, and my hunting knives were on my belt. I left the _gáe bolga_ in my tent, I didn't really want to give anybody a wound that would never heal. I decided to leave the Sceptre of the Ancients as well, for the same reasons. I left the guns in my tent as well. Damn, I have too many weapons. I quickly double checked that I all my weapons were in the correct places, and slid on my nanomail shirt, and walked out of my tent, towards the training clearing.

Line break

When I arrived at the clearing, I saw the Hunters were already there, watching Artemis tear through a group of training dummies with her hunting knives, taking notes of her fighting style. I too watched, memorising her style, a good idea in case I ever decided to spar with her. She turned around, smiling when she saw the Hunters taking notes, but that expression quickly changed into a scowl when she saw me looking on indifferently. She walked out of the ring, and turned back towards the Hunters.

'Hunters, we are going to watch a fight between our lieutenant and so called guardian, to see who the better fighter is. You know the rules of single combat. Fight until one combatant yields or a death blow withheld. Good luck, and may the best fighter win.' Artemis said.

One of the Hunters yelled out, 'Why do we need to even see this fight, we already know Thalia is going to win!'

'We will see Atalanta, we will see,' Artemis replied.

Thalia and I walked to the centre of the ring and turned towards each other. I watched her pull out her bow, whilst I stood there empty handed. I faintly heard Artemis yell begin, and watched intently as Thalia began firing at me. At the last second, I summoned my warglaive shield, using it to protect me as the arrows bounced harmlessly off it. I split the weapon in half, with one warglaive in each hand and ran towards my opponent. I saw Thalia drop her bow, pulling out her spear and shield. A lightning bolt dropped down from the sky, and slammed into my body. I was pushed back slightly, and paused for a second to recover from the shock. In that short second, Thalia charged at me, her spear heading towards my chest. I instantly rolled backwards, came to my knees. I leapt forwards towards her, my warglaives ahead of me, one pushing her spear away, the other thrust towards her neck. She didn't get a chance to block, and before the Hunters realised, the fight was over.

I looked her in the eyes, my warglaive at her neck, and said, 'Do you yield?'

She nodded back at me, too frightened to speak. I removed the warglaive from her neck, and collapsed it back down to its watch form. I reached down, and offered her a hand back to her feet, which she gratefully took. Once she was standing again, she punched me in the shoulder playfully.

'Damn Perce, when did you get so good at fighting?' Thalia asked.

'Well, when you spend 20 years in the lands outside the reach of the gods, you do kinda learn how to fight.' I replied.

Both Thalia and Artemis stared at me shocked. 'So that's why we couldn't find you!' Thalia yelled. 'Here we were looking in America, and you weren't even there!'

I nodded, before clearing my throat. 'Well, does anyone else want to spar with me?'

He heard a couple of growls coming from the Hunters. 'We want to fight you _boy_,' growled Phoebe.

I nodded again. 'Sure thing. Do you want any restrictions?'

Phoebe looked at me distastefully. 'Yes, you aren't going to use any powers like you did in the last fight.'

'What powers did I use against Thalia?' I asked confused, but quickly shook my head. I couldn't be bothered to try and figure out. 'When do you want to start?'

'Five seconds ago you idiotic male,' came a growl from behind me. I turned around just in time to receive an arrow being shot through my shoulder. I growled in both anger and pain. I saw another arrow flying towards me, and called on my wings. Said wings shot out from my back and wrapped around me protectively, deflecting the arrows that came towards me. I lunged towards the huntress that shot me, and knocked the bow out of her hands. She drew her hunting knives, and started to attack me, trying to cut through my defence. I felt the air behind me part and whirled around, deflecting the flying arrow with my wings. I began fending blows with the two dishonourable Hunters as they tried to kill me with their hunting knives. I managed to fight my way through them, before getting close enough to knock them out. Once they we're unconscious, I called upon the power of Hestia, and healed them, all marks of the previous fight gone from their bodies as they regained consciousness. They looked around as they slowly stood up, seeing Artemis, Thalia and myself looking at them distastefully.

Artemis spoke up. 'Girls, you both know the rules of combat, but you broke them and fought dishonourably. Striking an opponent whilst still discussing the conditions of the fight was completely wrong and you should not have done it. As punishment, you are going to have to help Percy with his chores for the next week.'

Both the girls quickly paled at the thought of working with a male. Then I did something that surprised all of us, myself included.

'Milady, don't punish the two girls, in their mind, they did nothing wrong. I am a male intruding on their home and they have been raised to hate my gender. They were simply doing what they were raised to do.'

Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions etched onto their faces, and Artemis shrugged.

'If that's what you want Perseus, then I'm not going to change it. You are very lucky girls. And now that fight is complete, Perseus, I wish to spar with you,' Artemis said.

I paled slightly, knowing Artemis was an amazing fighter. But I steeled my resolve, and nodded, accepting the challenge. We walked to the centre of the clearing, facing each other, and bowed. As I expected, Artemis pulled out her bow, and in response, I rapped the back of my hands together, summoning my two bucklers, and reached into my belt, pulling out my boomerang, holding it behind one of the small shields.

Artemis turned to the Hunters and told Thalia to referee the match, who nodded and stepped forwards.

'As you are both prideful and strong warriors, this fight will go until either unconsciousness or a death blow withheld. Good luck to both of you, and may the best fighter win,' Thalia said.

We both nodded, and got in our ready stances. Artemis lifted her bow, and began firing arrows at uncanny speeds. My muscles again began to move of their own accord, deflecting the arrows shot at me, as I slowly walked forwards. Sensing a slight delay in her firing, I drew my right arm back, and threw my boomerang at Artemis' bow. It hit with such force that the bow dropped from her hand. She growled at me as she drew her hunting knives. I dropped the two small shields, and pulled out Riptide and Storm Bringer, holding them in a ready pose.

'Dam, it's been far too long since I last used these two swords,' I said, smiling when I saw Thalia start laughing. She got my reference obviously. **(A.N. did you? Sorry, it was too hard to resist)**

I lunged towards the waiting goddess of the Hunt, bringing Riptide down in an overhead strike, Storm Bringer slicing towards her midsection. With an inhuman amount of agility and flexibility, she bent backwards, Storm Bringer just slicing over her body, and caught Riptide with one of her hunting knives. She sent me flying backwards with a blast of godly energy.

I stood up from the blast. 'I didn't know we were playing with powers milady,' I said with a smirk.

'Well, we are, I want to see you fight at your best.' Was her reply.

In response, I snapped my palm towards her, the air rippling as she was pushed backwards. I collapsed the two swords and pulled out a pencil, and twirled it as it turned into a long halberd. I twirled the weapon in front of me, letting it catch fire. As Artemis ran towards me, I lunged forwards, a fire ball coming from the top of the weapon, flying towards my opponent. She nimbly dodged, and began to trade blows with me. I made sure I wasn't fighting in the Ancient Greek style, as she was an expert at this method. I jumped towards her, sending a thundering kick flying towards her chest, which see didn't see coming until too late. She stumbled backwards, and I dropped my halberd, and flicked my wrists, my hidden blades sprung from their sheaths, and I spun towards the waiting goddess. We kept trading strikes, neither of us landing a blow. I finally decided to end the fight. I sprang forwards, my hidden blades heading straight for Artemis' left hunting knife. With a quick flick of my wrists, the knife fell to the ground. Artemis dove towards me, knocking my hands away from her body. She spun towards me, her foot flying towards my chest. I grabbed her leg, and threw her to the ground, knocking her other hunting knife out of her hand in the process. I jumped on top of her, my body holding her in place, one hidden blade over her throat, the other over her heart, both killing blows. The Hunt stood to the side in shocked silence, I had just wiped the floor with their leader, one of the best fighters in the Greek Pantheon.

'P-Percy won!' stuttered out Thalia, shocked at my display of power.

The scary thing was I was holding back.

I quickly got up off Artemis, I didn't want to be turned into a jackalope for sitting on her. As I stood up, I heard a thud, soon followed by another. I spun around, trying to find the source of the noise. I looked deep into the tree line and saw a hulking shape there, slowly walking forwards. When I saw its hands and feet, I instantly knew what it was. A hollow man. Great. How was I going to explain to the Hunters and Artemis what it was, when they had never heard of them before? I heard a gasp coming from the Hunters; they finally noticed the Hollow Man.

I turned towards the Hunt. 'Girls, cover your noses, this is going to stink.'

They looked at me quizzically, but I was already running towards the Hollow Man. I clicked my fingers, fire forming in my palms as I curled my hands. I threw a fireball at him, sending it stumbling backwards, as a second fireball caught it in the chest. The flames began burning through its papery skin, igniting the noxious fumes beneath, and I quickly sliced off its head with my hidden blades. I heard some coughing coming from behind me; obviously some of the Hunters hadn't listened to my advice. I turned back to the Hunters, to see the older ones on the ground covering their mouths.

I looked at them, and started laughing. 'I did tell you guys to hold your breath, that's what you get when you don't listen!' I said still chuckling.

Artemis turned towards me. 'What the Hades was that thing? I haven't ever seen one before.'

'That was a Hollow Man. Basically a paper skin with gases inside to inflate the body. The only things that are solid on it are its hands and feet. Not particularly nice if you ask me. They are pretty much mindless brutes who go around doing the orders of their master. And the reason you haven't seen them before is because, well, they aren't mythological or Greek.'

All the girls started looking at me like I'd grown an extra head.

'What do you mean by it not being a Greek monster? There aren't any others are there?' Thalia asked.

I sighed. 'Yes, there are other monsters, but Hollow Men are just creations. I don't really get how they work, but they do. They are similar to Cyclopes, mindless brutes that pack a hell of a punch if they hit you.'

Artemis turned away from me to the still stunned Hunters. 'Girls, go back to your practice. I'm going to be teaching our 'Guardian' here archery. If he thinks he can be part of the Hunt, then he should at least know how to wield a bow.'

Thalia snickered. 'Milady, when he was at camp, Percy was probably one of the worst archers I've ever seen! It's going to be quite hard to get him I be good at it.'

'Thanks for your encouragement Pinecone Face,' I said laughing.

Artemis just shrugged. 'I don't care what it takes, but he will learn archery, or he won't be in the Hunt.'

Artemis summoned a bow similar to the Hunters, a short silver recurve bow, and a quiver of arrows, and handed them to me. I turned to the archery targets, nocked an arrow, and aimed.

Artemis POV

I watched as Perseus strapped on the quiver and picked up the bow. He nocked an arrow quickly, but when he turned and aimed at the target, his stance was completely wrong. But it all went to custard when he pulled back the string. He drew the bow far too quickly and powerfully, so much so that the string went far past where it was meant to be resting, and the bow cracked and broke. I stood there shocked for a second, before getting ready to summon another bow.

Before I could even start, Percy had turned around and lay the bow on the ground and sighed, 'I give up on this.'

Before I could even ask him what he meant, his hand moved to his neck, where he touched a small tattoo of an arrow. He held out his left arm, and a shadow travelled down said arm and into his hand, solidifying into the shape of a large long bow, almost the same size as Perseus. He got back into the same stance as before, and pulled back the string, an arrow forming on the string, before letting the arrow fly. Said arrow flew straight and level towards the target, before slamming into the bullseye with so much force that arrow continued through the target and into the target behind it. My eyes widened dramatically when I saw the display of power from the bow, and Thalia's jaw had dropped.

Percy turned around chuckling. 'Does that appease your interests' milady?'

'When the Hades did you get so good with a bow? Last time I saw you, you couldn't hit a target starting half a metre in front of it!' Thalia yelled. 'I means, you managed to hit Chiron who was standing 50 metres away in the opposite direction!'

My eyes widened even more with this knowledge. How did this _boy_ manage to become so good at archery, when he was obviously pitiful before?

'Answer's simple Thals. Practice, lots and lots of practice. That and the fact that I wasn't good at Greek style archery, because my body was made for medieval style archery.' Percy replied.

'That makes a bit of sense,' I said. 'Could I see your bow Percy?'

He nodded and handed the massive bow to me. I drew my fingers along it, marvelling at the craftsmanship. I looked at him, my eyes asking if I could fire it, to which he nodded. I turned to the targets, and attempted to draw the bow. Attempted. The bow's draw weight was so strong, I couldn't even draw it half way. I relaxed the string, my arms shaking slightly from the exertion.

'Holy mother of Hera, how the Hades do you use that bow?' I all but yelled, tossing the bow back to him.

'To put it simply, I have spent a lot of time training to be able to use this bow. I know that the bows your Hunters use have around a 45 pound draw weight for the oldest Huntresses, mine on the other hand has a 120 pound draw weight, making it more than twice as powerful as the Huntresses bows,' Percy replied. 'Also, in case you are wondering, my bow has no enchantments, other than shrinking down into its tattoo form.'

I was still gawking at him, trying to get over my shock of him being able to use such a powerful bow. He looked over at Thalia and started chuckling at her expression.

'Close your mouth Thals, you might eat flies,' he said still laughing.

Thalia's expression morphed from one of shock to one of a fan girl. 'Dam Perce, your bow packs one Hades of a punch!'

He bowed jokingly. 'Why thank you Sparky.'

Thalia's expression again changed, this time into one of curiosity. 'Hey, exactly how many weapons do you have Kelp Head? I've already seen a heap, but is that all, and what are the ones I've seen anyway?'

Percy smirked. 'I'll show you all of them in my tent. And yes, I still have more weapons.'

Percy POV

I walked back to my tent, with Artemis and Thalia following a bit behind me. I couldn't wait I see their faces when they saw the inside of my tent! I walked inside, and instantly thought of an armoury being added to the inside. Next thing I know, a door appeared to my right, with the word armoury on top. I picked up the weapons I didn't take to the duel, and put them on my body. I turned around as Artemis and Thalia walked inside, and started laughing as their expressions changed from one of curiosity about what weapons I have, to one of shock when they walked inside, then onto awe. I ushered them towards the armoury, curious at what it would look like. I opened the door and looked around, whilst holding the door open so the two girls could come in, and instantly knew it morphed to my wishes. There were racks for my weapons around the outside, with a small room for my armour. I let go of the door, walked to the centre of the room, and turned to face the lieutenant and leader of the Hunt.

Artemis was the first to speak up. 'Perseus, where the Hades did you get this tent?'

'I will explain it in detail a little later, but I got it from the amazing Lady Chaos,' I replied.

'Well come on Kelp Head, I want to see your weapons!' Thalia said over enthusiastically.

I nodded. 'Well, first we have Anaklusmos, don't really need to describe it, and it was my main weapon when I was at Camp Half-Blood,' I said as I pulled the pen out of my pocket, expanded it into sword form, and placed it on a rack. 'Next is Storm Bringer, the sword I built whilst I was with my father in Atlantis. It's virtually identically to Riptide, it's only differences being that it is made out of Atlantean Steel, and to expand it out of pen form, I click a button instead of uncapping it,' I explained as I placed it on a rack below Riptide in its sword form. 'Third is the sword you saw me using when I delivered little Jules to the hunt, my sword Shadow Fire. It's the longest of my swords, and the blade is a mixture of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Mortal Steel, and Stygian Iron. It's a bit longer, and as you saw, the top half of the blade is curved. As the Champion of Hestia, I am able to light myself and my weapons on fire. Unlike the rest of my weapons, when I light it on fire, instead of being the normal orange fire, or Greek Fire when I'm really angry, it has a black fire. I was confused for a while, until I realised that I had made the blade with Hades, just after I received his blessing, and the black fire was Hellfire, a type of fire only found in the underworld and Tartarus,' I said as I summoned Shadow Fire from its ring form to its sword form, placing it on the rack as I did so. 'Now onto my non-sword weapons,' I expanded my warglaives from their watch form. 'My shield, made out of two warglaives, which can split in two, or expand to a double ended staff weapon. I don't often use the latter form, as it is dangerous to me, and quite limited in its usefulness,' I explained as I hung it on the wall. 'Next is my halberd. Partway between a battle axe and spear, it is a very effective long range weapon, able to not only skewer, but also cut enemies. Both the halberd and warglaives are made out of a mix of celestial bronze and mortal steel,' I hung the halberd on a rack. 'Next are my throwing knives, not much to be said about them, they're made out of Stygian Iron, and return to their sheaths after a few moments,' I strapped these on one of the armour dummies. 'My hidden blades, don't actually know what they are made of, but they are a nice weapon to surprise an enemy with if needed,' I said is I strapped them to the arms of the armour dummy that had the throwing knives on it. 'On the holder of the hidden blades is a poison dart launcher, a hidden gun, and a hook blade. Next are my hunting knives, a personal favourite if mine. Like my smaller weapons, the hunting knives have no collapsed form, and are strapped around my waist. The hilts and sheathes are both in the design of a dragon, and the blades are made out Celtic Silver, with veins of Imperial Gold running through them. These blades can wound or kill any being, whether mortal, Greek, Celtic, immortal, god, or demon,' I said as I lay the knives on one if the racks.

Artemis quickly interrupted me. 'Why Celtic Silver instead of Olympian Silver? And what on Gaea's green earth is Celtic Silver?'

'Celtic Silver is a type of metal that can kill monsters from Celtic mythology, which yes, I have encountered. I only have two other weapons that can kill monsters from Celtic mythology, and both get a bit annoying to use. But they will be introduced later. Anyway, continuing on, I have my boomerang, made out of a mixture of Celestial Bronze and wood, for when I want to hit a few enemies at once,' I lay the weapon down on a rack, and rapped the backs of my hands together, my two bucklers forming in my hands. 'Next, my two bucklers. Made out of Stygian Iron, they are both offensive and defensive weapons, able to block incoming attacks, and with their sharp edges, retaliate. They are best for deflecting large amounts of arrows, and not much else really. Anyway,' I placed the bucklers on the rack. 'Now, onto my projectile weapons. From the blessing I received from Chaos, I received four flintlock pistols that fire Imperial Gold bullets. When dropped, the return to their sheaths after a certain amount of time, unless I will them not to,' I placed these on rack. 'Next is my bow, which you have already seen and know about, so I'm just going to skip over it. Also, I'm not going to place it on a rack, because it is always good to have at least one weapon available to me at all times. When dealing with mortals, I have a Colt Python revolver. It only fires mortal bullets, and as such, is useless against monsters,' I placed this gun on the rack. 'Now onto my final two weapons, my most powerful ones. Both are capable of making immortals fade,' I paused here to let the statement sink in, and watched in quiet satisfaction as Thalia gasped in shock, and Artemis' eyes widened. 'The first is the Sceptre of the Ancients,' I drew the weapon, and extended it from its baton form. 'The Sceptre is one of the most simple to use weapons I have, literally a point and think weapon. Whatever it hits is instantly destroyed. Let me demonstrate,' I summoned my bow, drew it back, letting an arrow form on the string, and fired the arrow into the hard floor. I let the bow return to its tattoo form, and grasped the Sceptre again. 'As I said, point,' I pointed the Sceptre at the arrow, 'and think of it firing,' which I did. A flash of black lightning erupted from the crystal on top of the Sceptre, and flew out to the arrow, disintegrating it.

Thalia let out an impressed whistle, and I laid the Sceptre on a rack.

'You don't worry about anyone trying to steal that weapon?' asked Artemis.

I shook my head. 'No, I'm not concerned if people try to steal the Sceptre or the sword which I will show you in a second, because if they try to steal and use them whilst I am still alive, they will quite literally be blown to pieces. Not too pretty, I've seen it first-hand. Anyway, onto my final, and probably most powerful and deadly weapon. The _gáe bolga_. The _gáe bolga_ is a short sword, and I have a handle that can change sizes that I can attach to it, which can make it be a long bladed spear. It is made from the bone of a sea monster, known as the Coinchenn, and is fused with my blood, and the quills of a Lymrill. The blade houses the essence of the Morrígan, the Celtic warrior goddess, and one of the most bloodthirsty people I have met. She is far worse than Ares. Any cut made by the blade will never heal, and when a fatal blow is landed, the being will fade. Another peculiarity of the blade is that when unsheathed or in the presence of a fight, the blade will quite literally scream, the Morrígan keening for blood, carnage and death,' I drew the blade from its sheath, showing the two girls the dark rainbow blade as it began to keen, before quickly resheathing the blade and placing it on the rack. 'And that is all my weapons,' I said.

Thalia gave another appreciative whistle. 'Dam Perce, you are literally a walking armoury! That is some serious ammo!'

I tipped my head towards Thalia. 'And I haven't even started on my powers yet, but that is for another time. You guys had better return to the Hunters, they might be looking for you,' I turned towards Artemis. 'Milady, might I be able to visit the Underworld briefly? It has been far too long since I last saw Nico, and he has been looking non-stop for me,' I asked.

Artemis nodded. 'You may, but just make sure you are back by nightfall.'

I smiled my thanks to her, watching her walk through the front door, before shadow travelling to the Underworld.

Line Break

I appeared in my room that Hades provided me in the Underworld, and made my way down to the Throne Room, where I knew Hades would be, I mean, when wasn't he there? As I got closer, I heard voices, and quickly ducked into a shadow to remain hidden, using my powers to suppress my aura and stay concealed. Seeing Nico talking to Hades and Persephone, I warped the shadows around me, shadow walking to the back of the Throne Room, so I was in sight of Hades and Persephone, but not Nico. Persephone caught my eye, and her eyebrow raised. I pointed at Nico, and mouthed surprise. I saw her mouth curl into a slight smirk, and knew she'd understood me. She waited for a lull in the conversation between The Lord of the dead and his son, before clearing her throat.

'Nico, before you go out and look for Percy again, there is someone here to meet you,' she said.

Nico cocked his head towards her, confused. 'Who is here?'

Another smirk played across the goddess of springtime's face. 'Someone you know quite well. He's right behind you in fact.'

Nico spun on his heel, his jaw dropping open as he saw me for the first time. His eyes widened as he slowly walked towards me.

'P-Percy? Is that you? Are you dead?' He asked.

Ok, I will admit that last comment caught me off guard.

'You can't be dead, I would have felt it,' he reached me, and reached out a shaking hand, touching my face disbelievingly. 'Percy? Is it you? Have you come back?'

I smiled at him, nodded, and pulled him into a crushing hug. 'Gods, I've missed you Nico. It has been far too long.'

Nico quickly pulled back, and punched my jaw. Hard.

'Where in my father's name have you been Percy?' He shouted.

I decided to play a little mean. 'Here and there. Everywhere and nowhere,' I replied cryptically.

'Where have you actually been Percy?' Nico repeated.

I sighed. 'I've been all over the globe, training myself, fighting, and saving demigods, taking them to camp or the Hunt. Aside from that I've been camping out in the wild and sometimes here in the Underworld.'

'WHAT!' Nico yelled. 'You have been here but haven't told me? And why didn't you tell me, father?'

As Hades opened his mouth to speak, I quickly butted in, to try and take the blame of The Lord of the underworld. 'Nico, I made your father swear in the Styx not to tell anyone where I was when he gave me his blessing after I saved one of his children. He built me a room in the palace that was undetectable to everyone except for me and him.'

Nico turned back to his father. 'You blessed Percy? But you never bless anyone!'

Hades nodded. 'Whilst that was once true, and still is true to an extent, I found Percy here to be the only person that has lived or ever will live suitable for my blessing. He saved you and your sister from the manticore, he stood up to me and gave me the courage to fight with and for my siblings, even though they had all shunned me in the past, and even returned my throne on Olympus. As I said, he is the only person I would even contemplate giving my blessing to,' he explained.

I smiled at him, glad that he thought of me in such a good light. I turned back to Nico. 'I have been doing more than what I just told you, I have been a part of four wars, and have been spending most of my time amongst the few friends I found in other countries. I have rained destruction down, and I'm not proud of what I have done. Only I know all that I truly am, but I am unable to reveal it until the time comes, but I have a feeling it will quite soon. I'm sorry for how short this reunion has been, but I need to get back to the Hunt.'

'What do you mean, get back to the Hunt?' Nico asked.

'When I revealed myself to Olympus, I was ordered to become the Guardian of the Hunt,' I explained.

'But how are you alive, I'm surprised they haven't killed you already!'

'I don't know, but I have only been there for one day. I'm hoping they will eventually warm up to me, and see that I'm not like other males around. Oh, before I go, have you got yourself a partner?'

Nico instantly blushed, and I knew he had a special someone in his life. 'Yes, I do, I am married to Reyna, daughter of Bellona,' he said, the blush getting deeper.

'Congrats man! Keep her safe, and don't become like other males I know. She isn't the kind of girl that will cooperate with a cheating husband.'

'I know, and I have no intention of cheating on her ever,' Nico replied.

'Good. Now, I'm really sorry, but I do need to go. I will see you again, don't worry,' I said.

Nico came and embraced me tightly. 'Just don't go disappearing on me again Perce.'

'I will do my best, don't worry.' I turned and ran into a shadow, and reappeared back inside my tent. I walked outside, to see that Apollo still had about two hours left in the sky. I saw Artemis coming towards me, and I bowed as she approached.

'Perseus, seeing you are back early; you can start some of the chores you were going to have to do tomorrow, now. Next to the lake is a pile of laundry I would like you to clean, and make sure they all come back dry. We will be eating dinner at 7pm, and you will again need to make it for us,' she said.

'As you wish milady, I will do as you requested,' I said. I bowed my special bow to her again, earning an exasperated sigh in response. I quickly looked at my watch, and saw that it was about 4:45pm, so I needed to try and get all the laundry done as soon as possible.

Time skip – 1.5 hours later.

Artemis POV

I was watching Perseus from a tree, making sure that he didn't become lazy and slack off from the chores, but he kept surprising me. He never asked for a break, and never complained about the work I was giving him. All of my Hunters would have asked for a break if they were doing these chores by themselves, but this male did not. It actually shocked me, he didn't even ask for help. I saw that he was nearly finished when I heard his voice.

'Milady, can you come down from the tree, I know you are there, and I was wondering what you wanted me to do with the clothes now that I am done,' he said.

I sat in the branch for a couple of seconds, shocked. How did he know I was there? I recovered quickly, and jumped down next to him, and inspected his work, seeing that it was all done perfectly, just as I asked him to do. But then I noticed there was a small pile of clothes that were not completed, and I spun around to face him.

'You said you were done, but there is still a pile of clothes here not washed. You are just as lazy as every other male I know,' I said accusingly.

I saw a flash of hurt appear on his face, but it was quickly wiped away. 'Lady Artemis, I did not wash those clothes, because they are the Hunters undergarments, and I didn't feel comfortable washing them,' he explained.

I felt a pang of guilt go through me; I had accused him before I even really looked at what the clothes were. I looked back at them, and saw he was telling the truth, and was again surprised by the boy in front of me. Any other male would have taken the opportunity to feel the undergarments, but he didn't. I turned back to him, and told him to put the clothes outside the tents of their respective owners. He did his oh so aggravating bow, and picked up the clothes, quickly folding them, and walked off to complete the new task I gave him. I flashed to the archery range where I knew Thalia was, and told her to task one of the Hunters with washing their undergarments after we had dinner. I flashed back to my tent, and looked again at the maps he had given me earlier that day, and saw that his advice was correct, and it was quite a simple matter to make the camp a more defendable base. I then thought back to the fight we had, trying to figure out how he had beaten me. I could tell that he was holding back, and honestly, it shocked me. I was one of the best fighters among the gods, and he had wiped the floor with me. I remembered how when I revealed that powers were permitted, he pushed me back by snapping his palm in the air. No demigod had that kind of power. I needed to talk to him about that sometime, but right now it was time for dinner, and I had to start my moon duties. I split myself into my two forms of Artemis and Diana, and my Roman form summoned the moon chariot, and flew off, making the moon fly across the skies. I walked over to the dining tent, and watched as Perseus summoned the food requested by each Hunter, despite the obvious distrust and hate coming from the older ones. He turned to the young Hunter he had brought in two days ago, and simply looked at her questioningly, to which she smiled brightly. He snapped his fingers, and a food different to everything that the other Hunters were eating appeared in front of her. Seeing my confusion, he explained that my niece was a demigod from Australia, and had a liking of roast kangaroo, which made a bit of sense. When it finally got to me, I asked him to summon a steak, with a glass of nectar as a side, which he did unquestioningly. He watched for a couple of seconds as the Hunters ate with content smiles in their faces, before disappearing in a flash of flames.

**Well, there we go, finally a new chapter is completed. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I made it about three times longer than the earlier chapters as an apology for it coming out so late. I know that there will probably be a few questions, but they will all be answered in time. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as fast as possible, but I don't think that there will be many of my chapters that will be this long, but we'll see. I'm going to aim for around 4000-6000 words per chapter, but as I said, that may change depending on the circumstances. Anyways, see you all at chapter 7! Arkyz out!**


	7. Assassins, Revelations, and Recruiting

**Hey again guys, I'm back with a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about how long it takes me to get these chapters out, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, this is rewrite number five for this chapter. Also, thank you to all of those who followed, favourite, and reviewed! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It's a bit of a filler, but there is some action. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own PJO, SP, AC, or the Tapestry. **

Previously

_I sat in the branch for a couple of seconds, shocked. How did he know I was there? I recovered quickly, and jumped down next to him, and inspected his work, seeing that it was all done perfectly, just as I asked him to do. But then I noticed there was a small pile of clothes that were not completed, and I spun around to face him._

_'You said you were done, but there is still a pile of clothes here not washed. You are just as lazy as every other male I know,' I said accusingly._

_I saw a flash of hurt appear on his face, but it was quickly wiped away. 'Lady Artemis, I did not wash those clothes, because they are the Hunters undergarments, and I didn't feel comfortable washing them,' he explained._

_I felt a pang of guilt go through me; I had accused him before I even really looked at what the clothes were. I looked back at them, and saw he was telling the truth, and was again surprised by the boy in front of me. Any other male would have taken the opportunity to feel the undergarments, but he didn't. I turned back to him, and told him to put the clothes outside the tents of their respective owners. He did his oh so aggravating bow, and picked up the clothes, quickly folding them, and walked off to complete the new task I gave him. I flashed to the archery range where I knew Thalia was, and told her to task one of the Hunters with washing their undergarments after we had dinner. I flashed back to my tent, and looked again at the maps he had given me earlier that day, and saw that his advice was correct, and it was quite a simple matter to make the camp a more defendable base. I then thought back to the fight we had, trying to figure out how he had beaten me. I could tell that he was holding back, and honestly, it shocked me. I was one of the best fighters among the gods, and he had wiped the floor with me. I remembered how when I revealed that powers were permitted, he pushed me back by snapping his palm in the air. No demigod had that kind of power. I needed to talk to him about that sometime, but right now it was time for dinner, and I had to start my moon duties. I split myself into my two forms of Artemis and Diana, and my Roman form summoned the moon chariot, and flew off, making the moon fly across the skies. I walked over to the dining tent, and watched as Perseus summoned the food requested by each Hunter, despite the obvious distrust and hate coming from the older ones. He turned to the young Hunter he had brought in two days ago, and simply looked at her questioningly, to which she smiled brightly. He snapped his fingers, and a food different to everything that the other Hunters were eating appeared in front of her. Seeing my confusion, he explained that my niece was a demigod from Australia, and had a liking of roast kangaroo, which made a bit of sense. When it finally got to me, I asked him to summon a steak, with a glass of nectar as a side, which he did unquestioningly. He watched for a couple of seconds as the Hunters ate with content smiles in their faces, before disappearing in a flash of flames._

Now

Percy POV

I flashed away from the Hunter's dining tent, into the arms of the tree I had been relaxing in that morning, and summoned some food for me. I could tell from Artemis's eyes that she was going to get me to watch over the Hunt tonight, so I thought I may as well start early. I ate my dinner, and began to pat down my pockets, making sure my weapons were there, before realising that I had left them in my tent after showing them to Artemis and Thalia. I quickly flashed back to my tent and ran into the armoury, grabbing Riptide and Storm Bringer, and collapsing them down into their pen forms. I placed my hidden blades on my wrists, and picked up my halberd, and pressed the button on its haft, shrinking it down to its pencil form, which I tucked into my pocket. Finally, I placed my throwing knives in their sheaths, and strapped my hunting knives to my belt. Satisfied, I walked back out of my tent, heading back to the tree. A flash of silver in the forest surrounding us caught my attention, and I slowly walked towards it, expecting to see Artemis. Instead, what I saw stunned me. Lúa, my pet Lymrill came bolting towards me, her silver quills accented against her black fur. **(A.N. To those who don't know what a Lymrill is, here is a link to a description page of the animal. Take the spaces out of the link for it to work. www . henryhneff app / webroot / img / charge / cm2 . jpg)**. She leapt up onto my chest, pushing me to the ground from her weight, and nipped my chin happily. She started purring, before her stomach growled, causing me to laugh. I quickly summoned some Celtic Silver from the earth, and fed it to her, stroking her quills as she purred contentedly.

I looked at my charge proudly, before realising I still hadn't eaten. I was just about to summon some food, but it was virtually impossible to eat in the position I was lying in. 'Lúa, could you please get off my stomach?' I asked the Lymrill. 'I need to eat too you know.'

Knowing that Lúa was going to make no attempt to move, I lifted her off my stomach, placed her on the ground next to me, and sat up, summoning plate of food as I did so. I lit my hand on fire, and scraped some of my food into the fire, offering it to Artemis, and my father and patrons. I ate the food I had summoned then climbed back up the tree to relax. My charge quickly climbed up after me, and lay on her stomach further down the branch. A flash of silver a little way off the tree signalled the arrival of Artemis, presumably to tell me to guard the Hunt that night. With a quick stroke of Lúa's quills, I jumped down to the ground, next the to goddess. She looked at me with a slightly surprised expression on her face, before she cleared her throat.

'Perseus, as you are the Guardian of my Hunt, i am wanting you to look over the Hunt tonight, and make sure no monsters get near our location,' she said.

I nodded. 'I could tell you were going to ask me to do something like this, so I am all ready. Have a good sleep milady, and I will see you in the morning,' I replied.

She smirked at me. 'Who said anything about me sleeping? I am a goddess, and we don't need rest, unlike mortals. I will however, be driving the moon chariot, and will be watching you, to make sure you do your job and don't slack off.'

I laughed at the last comment. 'I'm not going to slack off Lady Artemis, I did swear an oath on Lady Chaos' name saying I would protect you and the Hunt. I do have one request however. Well, actually two. First, can you please stop calling me Perseus, it makes me sound old. Either Percy or Milan will do.'

She looked at me quizzically. 'Why Milan? Your name is Perseus Jackson, not Milan.'

I sighed. 'You are correct, my given name is _Percy_ Jackson,' I said, stressing the Percy part. 'However, almost every being I know of, immortal or not, have three names. Their given name; the name their parents give them, their taken name; a name the person chooses for him or herself, and their true name. You know the statement, "_Names have power"_ right? Well, that is true. When using a person's given name, the person who's name you are talking to has a compulsion to do what the speaker says. The taken name safeguards this. When a person takes a name, the power to control said person is gone, unless the speaker knows the person's true name. Unless their true name is sealed, telling someone what to do by using their true name means they are forced to do it, and the person cannot stop doing what the speaker wants, which is why every person's true name is a close guarded secret. Anyway, explaining done now, my given name is Percy Jackson, as you know, and my taken name is Milan Ashby. I know my true name, and it is sealed, however, it is highly unlikely anyone will ever know it apart from me, unless something drastic happens. And yes, the same applies to the gods, but it is a bit simpler. You for example, your given name is Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, and your taken name is Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Virginity, Childbirth, and _, and I obviously do not know your true name. And yes, your given and taken names include your titles. I think that is all.'

Artemis slowly nodded her head. 'What about the other question?' she asked.

I slapped my forehead. 'Oh, I completely forgot because of the explanation!' I exclaimed. 'The other question is, am I allowed to train whilst guarding the Hunt tonight. I'm going to be keeping my senses alert, so I will know if any being comes within a couple of kilometres of the camp.'

Artemis sighed. 'I guess you can Perseus,' I winced when she said my full name, 'but only as long as my Huntresses are able to sleep, without you waking them up.'

I nodded happily. 'Thank you milady, I will do my best to abide to your command.' I bowed to her, and internally laughed as she scowled at me. I turned around as she disappeared in a flash of silver light, presumably to fly the moon chariot. I looked up at the branches of the tree, and saw Lúa looking at me innocently, the tail of a rat visible between her jaws. I laughed softly at her.

'You can go hunt all you want Lúa, I don't mind. Just make sure you don't get caught, especially by the Hunters, they will probably try to kill you on sight,' i said to the young Lymrill.

She mewled back happily at me, and swiftly climbed down the tree, and ran into the dark of the forest surrounding the small camp. I turned back around, and walked to the archery range to practice my firing. I touched the tattoo on my neck, and as soon as my bow formed in my hand, quickly fired an arrow at the targets, followed almost immediately by another, which split the previous arrow. I called my wings out of my back, and flew into the air, firing arrow after arrow at the targets. After about four dozen arrows, I flew down and softly landed in front of the targets to check my accuracy. As I thought, every arrow was a perfect shot. I pulled out the arrows, and threw them high into the sky, summoning a fireball and burning them out of existence. I felt like doing a quick patrol around the camp, so I snapped my palms towards the ground, pushing myself into the air, and began to slowly beat my wings, pushing myself through the air. I flew around the outside of the camp, watching the girls' tents, and the forests surrounding them, to make sure there were no monsters, and that the Huntresses were all safe. After not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I landed back down at the clearing, and sat down on the grass, deciding to practice some of my powers. Using my power over the earth, I summoned a large chunk of Celestial Bronze, and two smaller chunks of mortal steel and Celtic Silver. Using my powers from the hearth, I summoned a large cooking pot (hey, don't judge, it was the closest thing to a crucible). I quickly made a small fire underneath the pot, and picked up the lump of Celestial Bronze, lit my hands on fire, making the bronze melt, and let the liquid metal pour through my fingers and fall into the pot. This action was repeated with the other two metals, and I began to stir the liquid metals together, making sure they were thoroughly mixed. I mentally made my tent create a forge, and flashed the pot into the forge, leaving it heating for the rest of the night. When mixing godly metals with mortal ones, the metals had to be left for about four hours to ensure a good and stable mixture. I sat down, and created a spear of darkness, and without looking at the targets, clenched my fist, sending it flying into the target, straight into the bullseye. As I let the shadow dissipate, I heard a rustling in the leaves on the outskirts of the camp. I stretched out my senses, but couldn't sense any presences nearby apart from me. I began to dismiss it as the wind rustling through the leaves, but the thought quickly left me when I heard another rustle from a different set of leaves, when there was absolutely no wind. I pulled the pencil out of my back pocket and twirled it between my fingers, my halberd growing in my hands, and held it in a defensive stance. I stretched out my sense again, but only sensed me. There was nothing around here but me. Nothing here but me.

Nothing here but _me_!

Understanding hit me like a brick wall. I heard a battle cry, and spun around, swinging my halberd in a fast horizontal sweep. My aggressor, in an amazing display of agility, spun outside the range of my halberd, before launching himself back at me. I dropped the halberd, and flicked my wrists, my hidden blades springing out of their sheathes. I took a quick look at my aggressor. Long black hair virtually covered his eyes, his body thin and gaunt. As he ran towards me, the hair blew out of his eyes for a second, revealing a poisonous green eye, quite similar to mine,. That proved my theory correct. My clone swept the knife in his hand towards my head, trying to sever it from my body. I quickly whipped my arm up, the hidden blade deflecting the knife just in time. I spun away from the assassin, and kicked his chest, winding him temporarily. I used the short gap in fighting to draw Riptide and Storm Bringer, I needed the longer stronger weapon do deal with this enemy. I had barely drawn my swords when I head the air behind me parting, a sword flying towards my back. I quickly deflected the blade with Storm Bringer, and sent Riptide flying towards the new fighter's midsection. It met a sword in a clash of sparks, and I saw a face that gave me a start. There was another two clones of me, one looked like a super buff version of me, almost as if Clarisse and I had a child, and the other was almost a carbon copy of me. Great. The Workshop created three versions of me. I knew all these assassins were dangerous, but they were created a long time ago, and didn't have some of the tricks I had.

The carbon copy of me gave a cry I had only heard too many times. '_Atropos a-kultir veytahlyss. Morkün i-tolvatha_!' he screamed. I knew what that meant. _Atropos has cut your life thread! Die and be damned_!

I smirked back at him. 'So who put my name in the Grey Book? Or did you guys just want to come all the way out here to kill me?'

The skinny version of me just snarled, and in perfect timing, all leapt towards me. I made sure to stay purely on the defensive, blocking all their strikes, only retaliating when I had the chance. A memory flashed through my head of what Artemis had asked me to do, make sure the Hunters don't wake up.

'Do try to keep it down will you?' I told the three would be assassins. 'Lady Artemis told me to make sure the Huntresses don't wake up.'

A silver arrow shot through the air next to me, heading towards one of the assassins.

'Well, look what you did now, you completely disobeyed our orders!' I said sarcastically. 'You woke up the Hunters.'

I heard Thalia yell out, 'Get away from my cousin boys, unless you want the whole Hunt to attack you!'

I mentally facepalmed. The three versions of me turned towards the new voice surprised someone else was there.

I too turned towards Thalia, who did a double take when she saw the three people with me. 'Hey Thals, meet me one, me two, and me three,' I said sarcastically. 'Now be a good girl and go back to bed, and make sure the rest of the Hunt doesn't get up, you cannot fight my clone assassins.' I turned back to the different versions of me. 'Oh, I just realised, I didn't get your names! What are they?'

The buff version of me growled, 'Names are not important boy. You are our target and we will kill you, there is not need for names.'

The carbon copy of me sighed. 'Alpha, we may as well introduce ourselves, even though he won't survive tonight.'

'There is no point trying to introduce ourselves, it will just waste our time before we need to go kill the rest of his family!' The me now known as Alpha said.

'Yeah, but he may as well know who is going to kill his family!'

During their argument, I took the opportunity to quickly shadow walk into a tree, and summoned my bow. They finally came to a conclusion , and turned back to where I used to be standing.

'My name is Epsilon, the brute next to me is Alpha, and the runt on the other side is Omega. We are going to kill you and complete the will of Atropos!' The carbon copy of me said. 'Wait, where did he go?'

I smirked from my vantage point, and sent two arrows straight towards Epsilon. One of the arrows slammed into his heart, and the other struck him in the left eye, travelling straight into his brain, killing him instantly. These arrows were quickly followed by three heading for Omega. With another shocking display of agility, said assassin dodged the arrows, which stuck quivering in the ground behind him. Retaliating just as quickly, he drew a throwing knife from his belt, and threw it at where I was hiding. I instinctively ducked, and in doing so, fell out of the tree. I quickly returned the bow to its tattoo form, and uncapped the two swords again. Alpha launched himself at me, his sword slamming into Riptide, I spun Storm Bringer around in an overhead strike, which he attempted to dodge at the last second, but gained a huge gash in his arm. I slashed Riptide through the stomach of an approaching Omega, followed by Storm Bringer slicing through Alpha's face. I was tiring fast, and needed to end this fight as soon as possible. A thought came into my head, and nearly slapped myself in front of the two assassins, I was so surprised I hadn't thought of this earlier. Tuning into my earthen powers from Chaos and Poseidon, I lifted a chunk of dirt from the ground, and wrapped it around the assassins, completely immobilising them. However, both the assassins flashed away in a swirl of flames, and I cursed under my breath. They had my powers from my blessings! I highly doubted they would be returning any time soon, judging from the wounds they had received. For the remainder of the night, I kept my halberd in hand, and was constantly ing over the camp, making sure the assassins didn't return, which they thankfully didn't. Eventually, I saw the first rays of the sun appearing on the horizon, and landed on the ground next to the dead body of Epsilon, touched his shoulder, and teleported next to my tent. As soon as the sun was completely visible, an angry moon goddess teleported next to me.

'I thought I told you to keep it down so my girls weren't woken up! And what do you do? You go and fight some people, and wake up the whole Hunt!' Artemis ranted.

'In my defence milady, I didn't know that they were going to be there, and you did ask me to make sure the Hunt wasn't attacked. And how was I to know someone was going to send assassins after me!' I exclaimed.

'What do you mean, someone sent assassins after you?'

'I mean just that milady. Someone, I'm not sure who yet, I have too many enemies to know, wants me dead, and sent three assassins after me. The scary part is I only killed one. There are still two assassins out there that will stop at nothing to kill me.'

'How did they get survive when you wiped the floor with me when we fought?'

'To put it simply, they were me.'

'What do you mean, they were you?'

'They were my clones, Alpha, a strong brutish version of me, Omega, a skinny agile version of me, and finally Epsilon, who is basically a carbon copy of me. I was only able to kill Epsilon, the other two got away. They seem to have the same blessings I have, except for those from Lady Chaos. But somebody wants me dead. And they did it in the worst possible way. Someone wrote my name in the grey book, and the assassins will be constantly coming after me until they are dead. They won't just target me, they'll also take out all my family, three generations either side. I'd love to see the looks on their faces if they try to take out my father!'

'Wait, three generations either side of you. So they kill you, then your parents and siblings, then your grandparents, great grandparents, children, nephews and nieces, and grandchildren and grand nephews and nieces in that order?'

'Yeah, you just forgot cousins. They take out the cousins as well, once they've done parents. Crap. That means if they kill me, they will pretty much kill every single demigod at Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Hunt. I need to make sure I don't die!'

'Yes, try not to die, I don't want to see a devastated Thalia, nor a dead one.' Artemis said.

My face paled. I hope to never see that happen. At least it will be difficult for some of my family, the immortal ones at least. But Thalia could still die. I needed to make sure the assassins never killed me. I heard some leaves rustling in one of the trees near by, and spun towards the sound, my actions mirrored by Artemis, both of us thinking the assassins were back. I heard a small mewl of happiness, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I noticed Artemis summoned her bow, and was drawing it back, ready to fire.

'Milady, don't shoot, she's a friend,' I said quickly.

Artemis lowered her bow but kept it drawn, just in case. A blur of silver came from the branches, and launched itself at me. I opened my arms, and saw Artemis raise her bow instinctively. Lúa smashed into my chest, pushing me to the ground, purring happily. I stroked her back, and looked over at Artemis to see her staring at the Lymrill in shock.

'What is _that_?' she asked.

'This,' I replied, 'is Lúa, my charge. She is a Lymrill, an extremely rare creature, and is one of five that are still alive. Her mother used to be my charge, until she sacrificed herself for me,' my hands touched the Lymrill quill torque around my neck. 'It was her quills that were used in the _Gae Bolga_.' I explained.

'Why would her mother give up herself so you could make a weapon?' Artemis asked.

'Well, the _Gae Bolga_ was originally a spear, but was eventually broken in the old times, when the Celtic deities were still in Ireland.'

'Hold up, I thought you said it couldn't be broken?'

'It can't but I'm getting to that. Anyway, it was broken in the old times, and I was the first person to be able to touch the weapon without being harmed since then. I took the shattered weapon to one of my half brothers, who reforged it, but i had to try and cut through his anvil , if it cut, then the weapon was worthy, if not, it would shatter. He started with a spear, then a long sword, a sword just a little larger than Riptide, but each of these weapons shattered. There were two attempts left at forging the blade, the short sword, its current form, and a dagger. Before we could forge it into the short sword, Lúa's mother sacrificed herself to allow the blade to be forged. See, a Lymrill's quills are indestructible, but only when willingly sacrificed. If the quills are unwillingly taken out of the Lymrill, it will die, and the quills will lose their power. She sacrificed herself, allowing the quills to keep their power, and when the quills were added to the mixture, the weapon became unbreakable, able to kill any being, alive or unalive, wounds that never heal.'

'I have two questions. What do you mean by unalive, and what does Lúa mean?'

'To answer the first question, it doesn't mean something that is already dead, it means something that doesn't live. The blade has 'killed' a wall before, erasing it from existence. For the second question, well its a little embarrassing now.' I said, blushing as i thought of her name, and how ironic it was now.

'How is it embarrassing?' Artemis asked.

'Well, um, after seeing her quills were silver, and you were one of the only gods I respected aside from my father and patrons, I kinda named her after you?' I said, the statement sounding like more of a question than a statement.

Artemis surprisingly blushed as well. 'How did you name her after me, last time I checked, Artemis didn't translate into any other languages.' she said.

'Lúa means moon, and it's your domain, so I thought it was appropriate.' When Lúa heard her name mentioned, she nipped my chin, and looked at me pleadingly. I immediately caved in, knowing what she was wanting. A chunk of Olympian silver appeared next to her, and she began wolfing it down.

Artemis looked at me disgusted. 'You feed your pet metal? What kind of owner are you?' she said.

'Milady, metal and rats are the core diet of a Lymrill. Lúa has taken an affinity to silver of any kind, while her mother preferred iron,' I explained. I sat up and stroked the happy Lymrill's quills. 'Anyway, the Hunters are probably wanting their breakfast now I presume. I'll meet you at the dining tent.'

Artemis nodded and flashed away, presumably to her tent. I turned back to my deceased clone, and dug a quick grave, burying him. With that done, I flashed to the dining tent, to make the Huntresses breakfast.

Line break

When I appeared in the dining tent, all the girls were already there and seated. When they heard me arrive, all their heads swivelled towards me in synchronisation, which was rather creepy. Some of the older Huntresses were glaring at me, while the younger ones were smiling.

I smiled at the girls. 'What would you like for breakfast?' I asked.

Thalia perked up. 'Can I have some bacon and eggs, Kelp Head?'

I nodded, and was about to snap my fingers, when Artemis flashed into her seat. I bowed to her and asked the same question.

'Just a glass of water for me,' she replied.

I again nodded, and snapped my fingers, bacon and eggs appearing in front of Thalia, and a glass of water in front of Artemis.

I turned to the rest of the girls. 'Any specific orders for the rest of you, or just what Thalia had?' I asked.

'Sausage on bread!' Juliette said, bouncing in her seat. 'Can I have a sausage on bread please?'

I laughed lightly at her enthusiasm, and summoned a piece of bread with a sausage in the middle. 'Sauce?' I asked.

'Tomato sauce please, and make sure it's coated in it,' came her reply.

I nodded, and summoned a bottle of tomato sauce, and poured it over the sausage, before handing it to the hyperactive young demigoddess. I looked to the rest of the Hunters. 'I'm presuming that you just want the same as Thalia then,' I said, snapping my fingers and making a plate a bacon and eggs appear in front of each of the Huntresses, who immediately dug into the meal. I summoned myself a sausage in bread, the same as little Jules, and ate it quickly. I felt the brooch I got from Lugh Lamfhada grow warm, and touched it, accepting the mental connection. I instantly knew who was contacting me, as there was only one person who could.

'_Sister, I haven't talked to you for ages!_'I said mentally. '_What's wrong?_'

'_Percy, help me,_' was the reply, and the connection cut off.

I instantly started panicking.

'Lady Artemis, I just got asked to go help someone urgently. Do I have your permission to leave?' I asked. 'The girl I'm going to save may wish to join the Hunt,' I knew she wouldn't deny me if there was a new recruit on the line.

'You may leave, but try and be quick,' She replied.

I nodded, and touched the brooch again. '_I'm coming sister._'

I ran towards the door, and slapped my palm against the brooch, forming a white portal to the Rodrubân, and disappeared to save my sister.

Artemis POV

I knew that when Perseus played the recruitment card, he was desperately worried about something. I instantly dismissed him, expecting him to fire or shadow travel. I was not expecting a bright white portal to appear! As soon as he ran into it, it snapped shut, and his presence vanished from the Earth. I began mentally panicking, I had no clue where he had gone, and couldn't sense him on Earth. If he didn't return soon, I was going to go find him. Poseidon would kill me if something happened to his son.

Fortunately, I didn't have to try and find my guardian. Fifteen minutes after he disappeared, another white portal appeared in the middle of the camp, and Perseus ran out, holding a fairly tall woman, with long black hair, blood pouring out of cuts all over her body. What got me angry was that she was completely naked.

'What did you do to her?' I screamed at Perseus.

'I saved her life and dignity!' he retorted. 'She was just about to be raped, and I saved her. All I care about now is making sure my sister heals quickly.'

'Sister?'

'Yes, she is my sister. Got a problem with that?'

'No, I don't,' I replied.

As soon as I finished speaking, the woman's eyes snapped open, revealing volcanic rock black eyes that I would know anywhere. I let out a gasp and my hands flew to my mouth, tears instantly forming in my eyes.

'Zoe.'

**Hahahaha another cliff-hanger! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Anyway, another chapter is done! Leave a review, and favourite/follow if you like it! I'll see you guys at chapter 8! Arkyz out!**


	8. Backstories and Revelations

**Hey guys, Arkyz here again with another chapter! ****I'm soooooo sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter to come out, I've had a bout of Writer's Block and I've also been pummeled by end of semester uni assignments... ****Hope you guys didn't hate me too much for that last cliff-hanger :P To the people who were asking me to describe to saving scene, don't worry, I was planning to do that at the start of this chapter anyway. And you are going to find out how Zoë is still alive as well :) Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, SP, AC, or The Tapestry**

Last Time:

'_I saved her life and dignity!' he retorted. 'She was just about to be raped, and I saved her. All I care about now is making sure my sister heals quickly.' _

_'Sister?' _

_'Yes, she is my sister. Got a problem with that?' _

_'No, I don't,' I replied. _

_As soon as I finished speaking, the woman's eyes snapped open, revealing volcanic rock black eyes that I would know anywhere. I let out a gasp and my hands flew to my mouth, tears instantly forming in my eyes. _

_'Zoe.' _

Now:

Percy's POV

I ran into the portal I made, and reappeared outside my room in the Rodrubân, and instantly started running towards my sister's room. I ran up to a closed door, with muffled screams coming from the inside, and tried the door handle, finding it locked. I quickly kicked down the door, pushing it right off its hinges, sending it slamming into a person in the room. I looked at the scene in front of me, and my blood started to boil. Four men were trying to force themselves on my sister. Everyone's heads turned towards me when they heard the door crash down in shock, except for my sister, whom I could tell was mentally thanking me.

'What are you doing here?' Thug 1 asked.

'I'm here to stop you from raping my sister you bastard,' I growled.

'We are going to take her, whether you like it or not!' Thug 2 yelled.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' I said, slowly increasing the pressure of my aura.

Two of the thugs drew knives out of their belts, and the third helped the fourth out from underneath the door and to his feet, before both pulling out knives as well. They charged me as one, and I jumped backwards, before sending a heavy punch towards the jaw of one of the thugs. My fist connected with a sickening crack, as the thug's jaw shattered. He roared in pain, teeth flying out of his mouth. I lit my hand on fire, and grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air. He was screaming in pain, so I decided to silence him. Still gripping his burning neck, I lifted my left hand in front of his eye, and extended the hidden blade, stabbing through his eye, and into his brain. I finished of the kill by firing the hidden gun attached the same arm, sending his body flying off the blade. I turned around, and sent a barrage of shadows into the second thug, and literally tore his body into quarters. I froze the blood in the fourth thug, before controlling his body to make him slit his own throat. By this point, the third thug was terrified, and began to run away. I grabbed an axe off the wall in the room, and threw it at the running figure, burying it deeply in his head. I heard a weak cough, and turned back around, inspecting the room. Blood and guts lined the walls, body parts strewn around the room. I ran over to my sister, and picked her up gently, growling under my breath at the number of cuts and bruises she had received. I made another portal and carried her back to Earth.

I reappeared on Earth, right next to Artemis. She looked at me relieved, which was strange, but her expression quickly turned to one of anger when she saw the condition my sister was in.

'What did you do to her?' she screamed.

'I saved her life and dignity! She was just about to be raped, and I saved her. All I care about now is making sure my sister heals quickly!' I retorted.

'Sister?'

'Yes, she is my sister, got a problem with that?'

'No, I don't,' she said.

As soon as Artemis finished speaking, my sister's eyes snapped open, revealing her familiar volcanic black eyes. Artemis let out a gasp, and her hound flew to her mouth, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

'Zoë,' she breathed out.

'Um, I'm sorry milady, but this isn't Zoë. My sister's name is Scathach, the warrior maiden from Scotland,' I said. 'We can find out why she looks like Zoë later, but for now, we need to heal her. Can you call Apollo down please?'

Artemis sighed sadly. 'As you wish. Apo-'

'WAIT!' I yelled. 'Apollo won't work, so don't bother summoning him here. I have another person who can heal her.'

'Why can't Apollo heal her? He is the god of medicine.'

'But Scathach is part of the Celtic pantheon, a Greek god won't be able to do anything.'

Artemis nodded. 'Well, who is it you are going to summon?'

'Someone who you would probably prefer over Apollo any day,' I said. 'Brigid, get your lazy butt down here!' I yelled at the sky.

A flash of blue light descended from the sky, forming into the body of a woman that looked to be about thirty years old, her luscious blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She saw me, a huge smile adorning her face, and ran over to me, crushing me in a hug, which was a bit awkward, because I still had Scathach in my arms.

'Percy, I can't believe you're here! I've been waiting so long to catch up again!' Brigid said enthusiastically.

'Brig, we have time to catch up later, right now, one of your subjects is in urgent need of healing,' I said.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' she asked.

'Cause you didn't let me!'

Brigid took a quick look over Scathach's wounds, and looked back at me.

'Where is the infirmary?' she asked.

I looked over at Artemis, who pointed towards a slightly larger tent than the rest.

'It's over there.'

'I'll meet you guys there,' I said. I quickly pulled the shadows to me, wrapping Scathach and I in a cool embrace, depositing us milliseconds later at the door of the infirmary. I ran inside, and placed Scathach on one of the beds, waiting impatiently for the two goddess' to arrive. They arrived together in a flash of silver light, obviously Artemis had transported the two of them here.

Brigid stumbled out of Artemis' grasp. 'Remind me to never use a Greek goddess' method of transportation again!' she cried. 'Now, where is she?'

'She's in on one of the beds inside,' I said. 'I'll explain what happened when we get in there.'

Brigid nodded, and walked quickly inside, striding over to the bed. She raised one of her hands above the wounded maiden's body, scanning it for injuries. She let out a gasp and whirled around to face me.

'How did this happen?' Brigid asked.

'She was, I am presuming, sleeping, mainly because it was midnight when I arrived in Rodrubân. A group of four thugs had broken into her room, and were torturing and about to rape her. I arrived and killed them before they could take her maidenhood, and brought her back here. That is all I know,' I replied.

Brigid nodded, and sent a pulse of blue light into Scathach's body, making the wounds begin to heal. The skin knitted itself back together. A glow began to surround Scathach's body as Brigid sent more pulses of light into her body. The glow slowly died down, revealing Scathach's perfect flawless body.

Artemis' jaw dropped open. 'How are there no scars? Whenever Apollo heals, there are always scars that remain. But there are none on her.'

Brigid and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

'Why are you laughing?' Artemis cried indignantly.

I eventually got my laughter under control to answer her sensibly. 'Quite simply Arty, the Celtic gods and goddesses are far more powerful than their Olympian and Titan counterparts. The only beings of the Greek pantheon that could hold their own against the Celts are the Protogenoi, and even they would only be able to evenly fight the younger generation of Celts. The Celtic pantheon existed far before the Greek one, and they are therefore far more powerful,' I explained.

'If they are so powerful, then why have we never met them?' Artemis asked.

'When the Protogenoi came into existence, they existed comfortably alongside the Tuatha Dé Danann, but when the Titans were born, the Tuatha Dé Danann wanted nothing to do with them; they could sense the evil in the souls of the Titans. So they moved, similarly to the flame of the West, but instead of changing country, they changed realms. Since then, they have resided in the Sidh, with the king, Lugh Lamfhada ruling over Rodrubân, which is where I saved Scathach from. Unlike Zeus, he is an amazing ruler, there are very few arguments in the council meetings, and never any major fights between the gods.'

'Oh,' Artemis said.

Brigid turned to me with a smirk on her face. 'She sounds like you Perce!'

My face turned bright red in embarrassment, and I buried it in my hands. 'Shuddup,' I groaned.

Both Brigid and Artemis laughed at my discomfort, and Brigid looked over at Artemis. 'I have to go now, it's been a pleasure to meet you Artemis.'

'The same to you Brigid. I hope we will meet again sometime,' Artemis said happily.

'Percy, I will see you around. I have three things to say before I go. One, you now have my blessing, so hopefully you won't have to call for me whenever you get hurt,' she said as she fired a bright beam of blue light into me. 'Two, I know what you went through years ago, and you should tell someone like Artemis, someone you trust and who will understand. Finally, can you do the thing again?' she finished, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and nodded. 'If you say so Brig. You know I'm still not completely comfortable with the second one, but I will try. And yes, I will do 'the thing' as you so bluntly put it. Have fun!' I said.

I touched my brooch, and another blazingly white portal appeared, lying flat on the ground next to Brigid. She smiled at me, and jumped in, letting out a huge cheer as she did. As soon as her body was through, the portal snapped shut.

'What was 'the thing' what Brigid was talking about?' Artemis asked.

'Well, she's a bit of a thrill seeker, so I made the corresponding portal in Rodrubân be high above the castle, so she could free fall for a bit, before flying inside.' I explained. 'Is there any chores you want me to do before I talk to you about what Brigid mentioned? I will need some time to think about what to say, because you will be the first person I have talked to about this.'

She nodded. 'It will be fairly similar to what you did yesterday. You won't have to do the laundry today, that's done three times a week. You will be making the rest of the meals, and can you sharpen all the arrows and knives in the armoury. Do that first, and once you are done, come talk to me. Also, make sure Scathach remains stable.'

'As you wish milady,' I said, bowing to her. I disappeared in a flash of flames, appearing outside the armoury tent, quickly walking inside, intent on completing my task. I looked around the tent, taking in the spears hanging in racks on the wall, the knives lying on benches, and the amount of arrows sitting in tubs on the ground, waiting to be sharpened. I grabbed a whetstone I found lying on one of the benches, and picked up an arrow, and began to sharpen it, sliding the broad-head over the edge of the stone. Once the arrow was sharpened, I placed it into an empty bucket, and mirrored the actions with each arrow afterwards. After a couple of hours, I had sharpened bout half the arrows, but was still trying to come up with wording for the conversation with Artemis. I kept sharpening the arrows, constantly thinking about what to say to Artemis, until I tried to sharpen an arrow that was far blunted than possible. I looked at the bucket I'd picked it up from, and saw it was labeled 'Blunt Arrows'. One of the Hunters had obviously put the bucket in the 'To Be Sharpened' pile as a prank. I quickly looked around, checking to see if there were any other arrows to be sharpened. Fortunately for me and my back, there weren't. I looked around the room to see how many of the knives needed sharpening, and thankfully, there weren't many. The Hunters obviously didn't use their mêlée weapons much, which made sense, seeing as they were mainly archers. I quickly sharpened the knives, and soon came to Thalia's pair of knives, the last ones I had to sharpen. I knew they were hers because of the lightning designs engraved in the blade. I slid the whetstone down the length of the blade a few times, until that side of the blade was sharp. I quickly repeated the actions on the other side of the blade, until the blade was extremely sharp. I was still intrigued by the lightning engravings, and I ran my fingers down on of the designs, making it light up electric blue, and earning myself a small shock. She had embed the blades with a bit of her demigod power, smart girl. I placed the blades back where I had found them, and left the armoury tent, and headed off to try and find Artemis. It was time for the talk that I still didn't feel like I was ready to have.

Line break.

I eventually found Artemis teaching archery to some of the younger Hunters. Taking the opportunity to do some practice, I summoned by bow, and took my stance in front of one of the targets. I drew, sighted and loosed an arrow in the blink of an eye, followed by three more soon afterwards, sending them hurtling towards the target, the first smashing into the bulls-eye, travelling through the target and into the ground behind it. The next few arrows flew through the hole created from the first arrow, before thudding into the arrow in the ground, splitting it. I started to get annoyed about my arrows going through the target, and I turned towards Artemis, to find her, and the young Huntresses looking at me in awe. I immediately blushed and looked at the ground, kicking the dirt.

'Ummmm, Lady Artemis, I was wondering if I might be able to make my own targets to practice archery with, seeing my arrows go completely through yours. Your Huntresses can use them too, but they will be far more difficult than the ones you use.' I asked.

Artemis nodded. 'You may, but what will be using for targets? And why are you even out here, shouldn't you still be sharpening the arrows and knives?'

'To answer the second question, I've already sharpened all of the arrows and knives, and for the first, I normally use a tree, with the growth rings as targets. Also, the reason I came out here wasn't to talk about archery, but to let you know I'm ready to talk to you whenever you are ready.'

'Yes, you may use the trees as targets, but do not cut down too many, I am the goddess of the wilderness, and I don't take kindly to unnecessary removal of trees. If you give me five minutes, I'll be ready to talk to you, I had almost finished training these youngsters anyway.'

I nodded. 'I will see you in five then' I said cheerily.

Artemis just looked at me weirdly, before walking off with the young Huntresses. She came back a short time later, and looked at me inquisitively.

'What is it you are wanting to talk to me about?' she asked.

I shook my head. 'Not here, it is too personal, and I don't want anyone listening in, I'm still feeling uncomfortable with telling you,' I said, then quickly added, 'No offence intended of course.'

She gave me a slight smirk. 'I didn't take offence Perseus, but don't presume to get away with it again.' She said. 'Where would you talk to me then? Your tent?'

I again shook my head. 'No, there is a fair chance of on of the Huntresses coming into the tent while we are talking. Could you possibly tell Thalia to look after the Hunt while we are gone, because I'd like to teleport us to a place I found where there are never people. I will also ask Lúa to patrol the forest to make sure there are no monsters in the area, whilst keeping herself out of the sight of the Hunters.'

'Fine, we can go once I've told Thalia. But what use would Lúa be against monsters, she is so small compared to most monsters.'

'Lúa is an amazing fighter, she fought a minor demon and won once. It would be wise to not insult my friend Lady Artemis,' I said in a warning tone.

'I would watch your tone boy, I am still a goddess, and you are only a demigod. I can turn you into a jackalope whenever I wish. And I wasn't intentionally insulting her, I was actually curious.'

'Then I apologise. I have had many people ask how an animal that small can do anything, and she has a tendency to get quite offended and lash out when she hears people say that.'

'I accept your apology.' Artemis said.

I inclined my head slightly to her. 'Milady, you should let Thalia know we will be leaving temporarily, while I let Lúa know to keep an eye out for monsters in the area.'

She agreed, and called for Thalia while I let out a low warbling whistle, calling Lúa to me. Thalia came running to us, and as soon as she arrived, I was slammed to the ground by a blur of silver. Thalia instantly had her bow out at the Lymrill on my chest, and was about to fire, before Artemis made her lower the bow. Lúa curled into my chest as I stroked her quills, and I looked over at Artemis, sending a thankful glance at her before turning my head to Thalia.

'What is that thing on your chest?' Thalia asked.

Lúa slowly stood up on my chest, her claws digging painfully into my skin. I quickly stroked her back, making her relax, before I lifted her off my chest, grunting at her weight. I glared slightly at Lúa, who had the nerve to look innocent.

'You, my friend, are going on a diet. You have been eating way to much silver. How are you meant to fight when you are so fat?' I said.

She snarled at me, and nipped at my leg, and then looked at me pleadingly. I groaned. 'I wish you had never learned that, you know I can't resist it.'

I turned back to Thalia. 'Thalia, meet Lúa, my Lymrill companion. Lady Artemis and I are going to be leaving temporarily, leaving you in charge of the Hunt. As a precaution, Lúa here is going to be patrolling the forest, making sure that there are no monsters. If she finds some, she will fight as many as she can, but some may still get through to you guys, so be wary. But that depends on how many monsters there are. I can't be bothered to explain what she's done, but Lúa can easily take down Hellhounds and the like, and will be quite helpful taking down stronger monsters,' I said.

Thalia nodded grudgingly, accepting my explanation, but still curious about the Lymrill.

'Here's a compromise, I'll give you a brief run down on Lúa and what she can do when I get back later from my talk with Artemis,' I said.

Thalia instantly smiled, happy with my idea. 'I'll hold you to that, Kelp Head,' she said.

I nodded, and Thalia turned and left to go back to the Hunt. I looked back at Lúa. 'Lúa, go into the forest and hunt, but keep an eye out for anything that shouldn't be there, and do your best to kill any monsters without being killed, hurt, or spotted by the Hunt. I'll be back shortly,' I said the Lymrill. She nipped my chin affectionately, and ran off into the trees, disappearing in the undergrowth.

I turned back to Artemis, and offered her my hand. 'Shall we, milady?' I asked as she took my extended hand.

She blushed slightly at the contact of our hands, but it quickly disappeared. 'We shall,' she replied, and we disappeared in a flash of flames.

Line Break

Artemis and I reappeared in a flash of flames in an abandoned wilderness, with woodland off to the side, and the faint scent of the sea entering our noses. We were standing on top of a small hill, luscious grass flowing around us, and a large group of flowers visible in the distance. **(A.N. Just so you know guys, I don't actually know if such a place exists, I've completely made it up. It would be pretty awesome if it does though! Its also pretty hard for me to describe an area like that, I live in suburban Australia, with the sea one minute east, five minutes north, 15 minutes south, and the Outback an hour and a half west. In between that, its all houses for me :(. Just thought you guys should know in case I say anything that doesn't make sense)**. I quickly let go of her hand, and walked slightly forwards, lying down on the slope of the hill, putting my arms behind me head. Artemis came and sat next to me, looking up into the sky with a slightly dazed expression on her face. I chuckled slightly at it, earning myself a swift glare.

Artemis soon got her surprise under control, and looked at me. 'So Percy, what was it that you were going to tell me, that was so important to not be told back at the Hunt?'

I sighed and used Athena's blessing to quickly think up a way to start. 'Ok, before I start, I just want to know. What do you think my childhood was like?' I asked.

Artemis gained a thoughtful look on her face before responding. 'I believe that you were raised in an apartment with your mother, blissfully unaware of your godly heritage, until you turned 12, when you arrived at camp,' she said.

I groaned. 'How many people believe that?' I asked.

Artemis looked at me weirdly. 'Almost everyone, I believe.'

I groaned even louder, barely able to believe that people thought I was raised that way. 'Why does everyone believe that?' I moaned, before quickly turning back to Artemis. 'That belief couldn't be further from the truth. Well, except living in an apartment with mum, but the rest is complete and utter crap. At a young age, my mother married a man called Gabriel Ugliano, because he smelled so overwhelmingly mortal that it hid my demigod scent. He was nice to us for the first five minutes living together. Whenever I did anything Gabe saw as slightly wrong, he would pretend not to care, but as soon as mum had left the house, he would beat and cut me. So no, I never had a perfect childhood like everyone believed, I was tortured by my stepfather.'

Artemis was looking at me shocked. 'Why did you not tell your mother? Surely she could have done something?' she asked.

'I never told her, because Gabe said that if I took the beatings, that he wouldn't lay a finger on mum, which I foolishly believed. I know he treated her like a slave, but whenever he raised a fist towards her, she would flinch. That right there screamed abuse, but apart from that, I have no evidence that he hurt her.'

Artemis growled menacingly. 'He should pay for hurting a woman,' she hissed.

I chuckled weakly. 'He did eventually pay, but I'll get to that soon.'

'Is that why you aren't like most other males?' Artemis asked.

'It was partially that, and mum teaching me to respect everyone equally. But the deciding factor was what he did to me on my tenth birthday. Mum normally took the day off on my birthday, but this year, she wasn't able to,' I felt tears enter my eyes as I remembered that horrible day. 'I had fallen asleep during the middle of the day, and I woke up a short time later, with a strange feeling on my wrists and legs. I was chained to the bed with my ex-stepfather standing over me. That was the day I - I w-was, the day I was raped,' I said, the last part of my sentence said so softly I was surprised Artemis heard it. I looked over at her, to see her expression morph from one of shock to one of fury.

'Did I just hear that correctly?' Artemis growled with such unbridled rage it sent shivers down my spine. Unable to speak, I nodded my head, tears falling from my face. I was suddenly pulled into an extremely tight embrace, and I felt tears wetting my shirt. I sat there, unable to move, as the moon goddess held me in a crushing embrace.

I felt blood rushing to my head. 'Ar-te-mis, I ca-can't breathe,' I managed to choke out.

She quickly removed her arms, and pulled back from me. One of her hands reached up and cupped my face. 'I'm so sorry you ever had to experience that Percy. I now completely understand why you are so different to every other male there is.'

I smiled shakily at her. 'Milady, may I take off my shirt? I'd like to show you something.'

She glared lightly at me. 'Stop with the formalities Percy. We are both alone, I won't kill you for calling me Artemis. And for taking the shirt off, it depends what it is for.'

'I, I want to show you some of the things my ex-stepfather did to me.'

She nodded, and I slowly removed my shirt, showing her my scars. She gave a small gasp, and ran her hands softly over one of the scars. I turned around, and felt her trace one of the scars that said 'WORTHLESS'.

'When did he do this to you?' she asked.

I gave a light chuckle. 'Fortunately, not all the ones you see are from him. Some are from my two times in Tartarus, but I'll get to that later. He gave me the one you are touching now when I was 8.'

'You went into Tartarus again?' Artemis gasped.

I grimaced. 'Yeah, and it wasn't much better than the other time.'

I put my shirt back on, because I was starting to feel uncomfortable with her looking at my chest. 'Anyway, continuing on with the story, after that happened, that bastard told me never to tell anyone, otherwise he would come and kill both me and my mother. So obviously, no-one has ever known until now. My life continued like normal, being beaten up by Gabe each day, until I eventually came to Camp Half-Blood. I'm presuming you know pretty much all of what happened there, so is it ok if I skip over that?'

Artemis nodded. 'Yes, I am pretty sure I know what happened at camp. The Lightning Bolt quest, the one for the Golden Fleece, the one to save me, thanks for that by the way, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle for Olympus, the quest to free Thanatos and save Camp Jupiter, your first trip to Tartarus, and saving the Earth from Gaia. That's all, correct?'

'Yep, they were the extents of my quests at camp. After the Giant War, I was asked to come down to Atlantis with Dad, where he taught me to use my powers over the sea better, and when I returned I found the daughter of Athena cheating on me the day before I was going to propose to her. In my rage, I almost tore apart camp, and I ran to my cabin to gather the rest of my stuff. As I was about to leave, I was found by Hestia, who offered to make me her champion, and remove my demigod scent, so I could move around the world easier. I went to my mum's apartment, and told her what had happened and that I would be leaving the country. I travelled over to Europe, and began training over there, learning new methods of fighting, archery, and a began forming a new life. A couple of years later, when I was in Ireland, I stumbled across some people being attacked by a Hollow Man, I didn't know what it was at the time, and they began to teach me magic.'

'You can use magic? I thought that was only a power that descendants of Hecate could use?'

'Yes, I can use magic, but not in the way Hecate's children do. They use spells, where my magic controls the elements. With my magic, I can control fire and water, which I could already control, but also greatly increased my control over earth, and gave me control over the air. I was with them for about nine years, and helped them save the world three different times. After the nine years, I left them, and began to wander around the country, a couple of years later running into some people from a school known as Rowan Academy. They sensed my demigod abilities and took me to their school, where I completed the last two years, and helped them stop a pair of demons from destroying Earth. Did you notice that your Roman forms had a power drop for a while?'

'Yeah, I remember that happening. Why did our powers drop?'

'That was my fault sorry. We were fighting in Rome, and I may have accidentally destroyed most of the city. After the war was finished, we did manage to rebuild it like it used to be, restoring your power. I travelled into Tartarus with a deceased friend of mine, trying to find information about the demon-god that was the mastermind behind the attack. However, it was a trap, and I was captured and tortured, but eventually escaped. We eventually managed to defeat the demon-god, saving the world for a seventh time. All that took about seven years, and it was because of them that I found out about the Sidh,' I pulled up the sleeve on my right arm, revealing a red tattoo of a hand with a cord around it. My Red Branch tattoo. 'After a short time with them, I was invited to join the Red Branch, a group of highly trained assassins and warriors, and became their representative in America, and returned here. From there, I continued training, and began to save young demigods, taking them to Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or the Hunt, depending on their situation. Eventually, I was found by you, and brought back to Olympus. I became the Hunt's guardian, and you know everything from then.'

'One thing you didn't tell me was when you became the champion of Hades.'

'Oh, I completely forgot about that. I became his champion six months after I left, when I saved one of his children from death.'

'I suppose it's fair to tell you some of my back-story, seeing you have told me yours. Before I gained my status as an Olympian, I was walking around Athens, when I was abducted and almost raped by a group of vile males. That was when my hatred for men began, and you are the only one I have found that is different to every other one I have met. For years you baffled me of why you were so humble, never taking any credit for yourself, and blaming yourself for everyone's deaths, and why you were always so humble to women. Now I know. Thank you for telling me what happened, I swear I will not tell anyone. I'm trusting you will do the same for me?'

'Of course Artemis. I completely understand that you wouldn't want anyone to know what happened to you, and I don't go betraying people's trust, unlike one girl I know.'

'Who Percy?' Artemis asked.

'Who do you think? The Athena spawn. Do you know what she told me when I found her cheating?'

Artemis shook her head.

'She told me that she never loved me and only used me to get fame. When she said that it was like someone was cutting off my limbs with Kronos' scythe, which isn't a pleasant experience. Anyway, we should probably be returning to the Hunt.'

Artemis nodded, and I stood up, and offered her my hand, which she took, and pulled her to her feet. Before I could flash us away, she did something completely unexpected. She pulled me into a hug, burying her head in my chest, before pulling away and lightly giving me a kiss on the cheek. I stood there shocked for a second, a blush adorning my face, before gathering my wits, and flashing us back to the Hunt.

Line break

We arrived back in the middle of the Hunters' camp in a flash of flames, scaring the living daylights out of little Jules, who was sitting next to the campfire. She told me she was going to tell Thalia that she was back, and quickly ran off. After having a short conversation with Jules, I decided to head to the infirmary tent to check if Scathach was alright. I got up, and began walking to the tent, but was quickly cornered by Phoebe.

'What were you doing with Lady Artemis boy?' Phoebe growled.

'I was talking to her, am I not allowed to do that?' I replied.

'No, you are not permitted to talk to any of the Huntresses you useless male, especially Lady Artemis.'

'Another goddess ordered me to talk to her, and who am I to disobey the word of deity? Now move aside, I need to go check on my sister.'

'And who is your sister?'

'The woman I rescued this morning, whom is now in the infirmary tent.'

'Zoë Nightshade is not your sister, she is mine. If I here you say that again, I will castrate you.'

I began to softly chuckle under my breath.

'Why do you laugh boy?' Phoebe growled.

'I laugh because you think she is Zoë. She is not. The woman I rescued this morning is called Scathach, despite looking almost identical to Zoë. And she is my sister, so I can say that as much as I want.'

'You lie boy.'

'I swear it on the Styx.'

After I said the oath (that doesn't bind me anyway), I waited a moment before walking straight past the stunned Hunter, continuing my walk to the infirmary tent. I quickly reached said tent, and ducked inside, finding Scathach sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked up at me as I came in. 'Perce, where are we?' she asked.

'We are with a group of immortal maidens known as the Hunters of Artemis,' I replied. 'It was the safest place to bring you after you were assaulted, and it also helps that I was assignment to protect Artemis and her Hunt. The other reason I decided to bring you here was because you are still a maiden, and to gain the partial immortality the Hunters have, you need to swear of relationships, and I know you don't want another relationship after your husband was assassinated,' I explained.

She nodded. 'I agree. Now, where do I swear the oath?'

'I'll take you to Artemis, and you will be able to recite the oath there. Can you walk?'

She punched me in the arm, hard. 'Of course I can walk Percy, I wasn't hurt too badly for me, I mean, I have died before, so those cuts and bruises were nothing. And with Brigid personally healing me, it made my recovery far quicker. Now, let's go see a goddess!'

With that, she quickly got up and started walking out of the tent. I ran after her, and noticed she was walking away from Artemis, without knowing.

'Um, Scathach? Artemis is the other way.'

Scathach quickly turned on her heel, now walking towards Artemis. 'Right, I knew that, I was just testing you.'

I face palmed, completely seeing through the lie, before following after her. We found Artemis back at the training ground, supervising the older Huntresses sparring. She noticed us looking towards them, and walked over to us.

'Were you looking for me Perseus?' Artemis asked.

'As a matter of fact we were. Scathach here has accepted to join the Hunt. Where do you want her to make the oath?'

'I could have answered for myself Percy,' Scathach said jokingly.

I wisely raised my hands in surrender and said nothing.

'The oath can be sworn in my tent,' Artemis said. 'Would you both like to come with me? I also have a few questions for the two of you.'

Both Scathach and I bowed our heads slightly in acknowledgment, before following after her. When we were inside her tent, she made Scathach recite the oath, before instructing us to sit.

'Scathach, this question is mainly for you, and I need to get it off my back before I explode. Do you know a Zoë Nightshade by any chance?' Artemis asked.

I noticed Scathach's eyes widened slightly at the name. 'Why do you ask Lady Artemis?' she said cautiously.

'Zoë was the lieutenant of my Hunt for millennium before she died, and you look also identical to her, so much so that I initially mistook you for her.' Artemis replied.

Tears appeared in the corner of Scathach's eyes. 'Sh-she's dead?' She managed to stutter out. 'She was my twin sister, but during the Titan War, I was banished from Greece by our father after being caught opposing the Titans. She never found out what happened to me afterwards, nor I her. When did she die?'

'Zoë died on a quest to save Lady Artemis from Atlas' burden. She was killed by your father,' I explained sadly.

Fury quickly became visible in Scathach's volcanic rock eyes. 'I will kill that bastard for what he did to my twin. He is no father of mine.'

Artemis lay a hand on Scathach's shoulder and squeezed slightly to calm her down. 'It's alright Zo-Scathach, we will figure out a way through this. If you ever need someone to talk to, I should be available at any time, unless I am on Olympus. The Hunters and I will try to make the change easy for you. You can carry your sister's legacy on for us, to help us all heal,' Artemis stood up slowly, bringing Scathach with her. 'Welcome to the Hunt, sister.'

**Well, that's another chapter done. Again, I am so sorry about the wait. Assignments have been, and still are, killing me... I bet you guys weren't expecting Zo****ë**** to not be Zo****ë****! Hahahaha I'm so evil ;) I also apologise for how poor and boring this chapter was, I've been struggling with writers block, and knew I needed to get a chapter out sometime. **

**Anyway, I hope you all have a nice day/night/whatever wherever you are. Please leave a Follow, Favourite, and a Review! If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know what and where the mistake is, and I will fix it. **

**Just so you guys know, I have a poll up on my profile about a new story I'm thinking of starting. It will be a fair while before it comes out, but I'd like an idea on possible pairings before I start, because I prefer to have them planned out from the start.**

**Anyways**

**Arkyz out!**


End file.
